Seattle Grace Meets the Cullens
by DaysLikeThis96
Summary: What would happen if Carlisle ever transferred to Seattle Grace hospital where all of our favorite doctors are. A lot of MerDer because i love them, but other normal pairings as well. George and Izzie are alive and well in my story. R&R please!
1. A New Beginning

**A/N: This is a Grey's Anatomy/Twilight crossover set at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. In my story Izzie and George are still in it!**

**Here are the couples:**

**Meredith and Derek**

**Izzie and Alex**

**Callie and Arizona**

**Mark and Lexie**

**Owen and Christina**

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Meredith POV:

"Seriously?" I asked Christina.

"Seriously!" She responded. We both laughed. She was telling me that some drunken guy hit on her at Joe's and Owen almost killed him.

Izzie walked up to both of us. She looked pretty ticked off. "Okay Mer, you know I love you and I love your husband and everything but—" I cut her off.

"Clinic again?" I asked.

"Yes! This is the second time this week! Make George do it or something! Or better yet that new guy who's coming in today." She said to me. I completely forgot about the new doctor that Derek was telling me all about for the last month. His name was Carlisle or something strange like that.

"Iz, you cannot make Dr. Carlisle Cullen do such work! He is one of the best in whole wide world!" Christina said astonished.

"Hmm… Well he can't be as great as Mer's mom considering I've never heard of him." Izzie replied. The only reason that I had ever heard of Dr. Cullen was because Derek hadn't shut up about him ever since he found out that he was coming to our hospital.

"Seriously?" Chris said.

"Oh no not another of your 'seriously' talks!" George said as he was approaching the nurses' station where we were all standing.

"Hey George" Izzie said to him. He returned a 'hello' to her as well. We all started talking like what normal best friends do until a new intern walked up to us.

"Umm hi, which one of you is Dr. Shepherd?" She asked. She must have gotten George mixed up with Derek… well somehow. Or maybe she's referring to me. Technically Derek and I are 'Post-It' married but no one has ever called me Dr. Shepherd or anything like that before.

"Excuse me?" George asked.

"Well Chief Shepherd told me to go get his wife since his pager is like broken." The new intern has a sweet and innocent smile much like my sister's. I wonder where Lexie is now that I think about it…

"Oh uhh yeah that's me. Sorry it's just that I'm Dr. Grey and no one has ever called me Dr. Shepherd." I apologized to the confused intern. I'll explain the whole situation about Derek and me later.

"Oh I am really sorry Dr. Grey. You see it's my first day here, and I'm still trying to know everybody's name and everything." I felt bad for her as she was scared out of her mind. I bet Christina is glaring her down or something.

"Hey, it's no problem. It's totally fine. So where is my husband?" I asked.

"He's in his office with Dr. Cullen. He wants you to meet him."

"He's speaking with Cullen?" Christina interrupted.

"Umm yeah he is…" The new intern seemed to already be afraid of Christina, well that was no surprise… Chris could be a well… a terrifying person. She means well but she's… intense.

"Okay thanks for the info… I'm sorry I don't know you name." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry I never introduced myself yet. My name is Amy Trait." She said.

"It's nice to meet you. Who's your resident?" I asked.

"Dr. Yang." She replied. I could see an evil smile creeping upon Christina's face. Oh great.

"Well I gotta go…" Izzie said pulling George along with her.

"Yeah me too." George said.

"Duty calls" I said walking away from the scared intern and her teacher.

I walked down the florescent hallway down into Derek's office. I knocked once before entering like I always did. He always told me that I never had to knock but I always did. Force of habit I guess. As I entered his office I saw Derek talking with Dr. Cullen.

Derek turned to me and said "Oh here is my wife Meredith. Mer, I want you to meet Dr. Cullen."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Doctor. I can't wait to work with you." I said extending my hand to shake it. He shook my hand. His hand was ice cold. I tried not to show any expression.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Shepherd." He returned with a smile. Derek was about to correct him until he saw my face. Even though by law we are not married, I like being called Dr. Shepherd. Derek promised me a real wedding sooner or later.

"So Mer, Dr. Cullen here is going to be following you around today, shadowing you and getting a feel of how everything works around here. Is that okay?" Derek asked.

"Yeah that's fine. I'd be glad to." I was so mesmerized by his perfect face, smile and eyes. He needs a 'Mc' name. Hmm, what could he be…?

"Oh and Mer I need you to page Yang, Karev, Sloan, Stevens, O'Malley, Hunt, Torres, Robbins, Bailey, Webber, Kepner, Avery and Little Grey and tell them to get in here, I want them to meet Dr. Cullen." He instructed me. I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said. He smiled. He loved it when I ever I called him chief or Sir.

He then turned to Cullen. "You see we have a little family here at Seattle Grace Mercy West."

"Oh how nice. At Forks, we never had that. I only had my own family at home. But it's nice that you have your own little family here." Dr. Cullen said.

"Oh so do you have a wife or kids?" Derek asked.

"Yes I have a beautiful wife, just like yours." I blushed. They both saw me blush.

"Well it's true Mer." Derek said, and then let Cullen continue.

"And I have five kids." Cullen said like it was the norm.

"Wow five kids that must be entertaining." Derek said to him.

"Well we adopted them all. My wife Esme and I started adopting five years ago. We were both 28 at the time. Edward was our first; he was twelve at the time. Then we adopted Alice when she was thirteen. Esme and I were 30 at the time. Then just last year when Esme and I were 32 we adopted Emmett. Rosalie and Jasper came to us when Esme and I were about 25. They were my sister's kids and her and her husband died in a car accident." Cullen finished.

"Oh I'm really sorry to hear about your sister and her husband." Derek said sincerely to him.

"It's okay, thanks."

"So how old are all your kids." Derek asked.

"Well Emmett is eighteen, along with Rosalie and Jasper. Edward is seventeen and Alice is sixteen, well almost seventeen. Emmett, Rose and Jasper are all seniors and Edward and Alice are both juniors. What's so nice about having all of them is that they are each other's best friends. They do everything together. Even make a mess together." Carlisle chuckled.

Christina bursted through the doors of Derek's office. Derek turned to her. "Yang were you waiting by the door or did you just sprint to my office?" Derek asked.

"Shut up you!" She hissed at Derek. The she turned to Dr. Cullen. "Hi I'm Christina Yang, and I am a big fan you yours!" Christina went on and on and Dr. Cullen pretended to be interested in what she had to say. Soon after everyone else filed into Derek's rather large office, they were all greeting Dr. Cullen.

"Hey, what do you say, we all go to Joe's tonight to welcome Dr. Cullen to Seattle." Mark offered. We all agreed since we all did love Joe's.

"Hey and also invite your wife too." Derek added.

Normal POV:

Mark and Lexie arrived at Joe's first. They both sat down at the bar and waited for Joe to walk over to get them their usual. Mark had been wanting to ask Lexie something for a while now, so he figured that now would be the perfect time for it. Soon Joe walked over with Lexie's Coors Light and Mark's Budweiser. Lexie took a sip of her beer, as Mark blurted, "I think we should have a kid."

Lexie nearly spit out her beer. "Umm, what?"

"I think that you would make an excellent mother. Besides I'm almost forty and I'm getting older and older every day." Mark explained smiling. Lexie was still in shock.

"Mark I'm only twenty-nine though! And no I would not make an excellent mother! I would like freak out!" Lexie did want a baby; Mark's baby but not now. She was still so young.

"Uhh Lex, twenty-nine is not all that young you know. Lexie, you still have more time in all but… I don't. I want to be a father and I want to have your babies." Mark said sincerely

"But Mark I mean, we aren't even married yet! Shouldn't we get married and then start a family?" Lexie asked. She was still in shock at Mark's question.

"Trust me Lex; you'll be getting that ring soon." Mark said. Just as he was saying that to Lexie Meredith and Derek walked in. Mark spun around in his stool to face them. He then stood up and gave Meredith a kiss on the cheek. Lexie was still in complete shock.

"What wrong with you? You like you just saw a ghost." Meredith said to Lexie.

Lexie swallowed hard then shook her head. "No—I'm uhh fine, just fine."

Mark was smiling ear to ear. Derek noticed but ignored it. Just then Owen and Christina walked into Joe's along with Callie and Arizona.

"Hey guys." Owen said to them.

"Where are Izzie and Karev?" Callie asked.

"Yeah why didn't they just car pool with you guys, I mean you all live together… Be energy efficient like us!" Arizona said as she gave the girls a round of high fives.

"I hate living with all girls…" Owen muttered.

"I hear ya." Mark said to Owen.

"What are you talking about? Karev and I live with you too." Derek interjected.

"My point exactly." Mark said. Derek playfully punched Mark in the arm.

"Only the first round is free this time guys." Joe said as he approached us. They all laughed at that. Last time when the gang were all here together they must have costed Joe about two hundred dollars. Joe handed out the usual drinks as they all walked over to a few high tables and pushed them together. Joe pretty much let them do whatever they wanted, it was his bar. When Joe went to hand Meredith her Normal Mike's Hard Lemonade she declined and looked at Derek. They both looked at each other. She told Joe just to give her water. They all sat down and started to talk. George and his girlfriend Kim walked into the bar and took a seat next to them.

"As I live and breathe, Mr. George O'Malley!" Mark said sarcastically.

"Sorry we're late. Can I blame it on traffic?"

"O'Malley seriously? There was like no traffic!" Derek said and everyone started laughing saying 'Typical O'Malley…'

Jackson walked into Joe's with his girlfriend Mary. "You're late Dr. Avery! I could have kicked you off of brain surgery tomorrow…" Derek tried to say in all seriousness, but failed.

"Oh-no Chief Shepherd! Please don't I beg of you!" Jackson said with a girly voice. Mary stood behind Jackson. Kim and Mary were pretty shy people. Everyone continued to talk like best friends would. About five minutes later Karev and Izzie walked into Joes.

"Have no fear Karev is here!" Alex said jokingly.

"Karev you sound like a five year old." George said to him.

"Yeah Alex, you know I love you but please don't ever do that again." Iz said to him. Izzie sat down next to Christina and Meredith.

"Okay now that everyone is here let's make a toast like we always do!" Derek started, but then Owen cut him off.

"Uhh Der, you remember the reason we all went out was to get to know Cullen…"

"Oh right… well, we go out every week so it's not like it's out of the ordinary…" Derek said. Meredith looked at him and smiled.

"Okay enough of the whole 'silent talks' between you too!" Christina said.

"Well they are twenty minutes late… so I say if they aren't here in ten minutes we start the toast without them." Arizona announced, and everyone agreed.

"Okay we need to play a game!" Mark said. They all looked at him for an answer to his own statement. "Okay does anybody know any?" No one said a word.

"Well I mean what's that game that you play with your niece Mer?" Izzie asked.

"The initial game where you say someone's initials and you try to guess it?" Meredith asked.

"Yes that one! Let's play that one!" Most adults would find this game to be extremely stupid, let alone not having the intense knowledge that the doctors had. But no, not the Seattle Grace Doctors. When they played any game, they got really into it.

"Okay I'll go first!" Mark started. "Hmm… okay A.W."

"Famous?" Callie asked.

"No."

"Male?" Arizona asked.

"Nope not a male."

"Female?" Jackson asked. They all turned to Jackson.

"How in God's name did you graduate Med. School?" Derek said. They all started to laugh. "It's just another reason that I can kick you off tomorrow's brain surgery!"

"Okay that was a valid question. It could be a Lady Gaga!" Jackson said. They continued to play that round until Own guessed Adele Webber. Then Owen went.

"Okay… let me think… Ohh I got one! N.J. Have fun with this one!"

They all started to guess. They finally knew that it was a Jonas but they couldn't figure out the names of any of them. They all started to guess any 'N' names. It was starting to get rowdy trying to think of one. And then Carlisle and Esme walked in. They barely noticed him at first.

"Umm guys…" Meredith started to say. She looked at Carlisle and his wife who were both standing there awkwardly. All of the doctors looked at Cullen and his wife. They didn't blush, in fact they had no shame at all that they were playing a kids game.

"Oh hey Dr. Cullen. And you must me Mrs. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so many great things about you." Derek said like a complete gentleman.

"Outside of the hospital I am just Carlisle and yes this is my wife Esme." They all gazed at Esme's beauty. They were both similarly pale and had the same golden eyes. Her hair was soft caramel curls that fell to the upper-middle of her back. All of the Seattle Grace doctors introduced themselves by their first names.

"Wow out of all of Carlisle's doctor friends you guys are probably the friendliest." Esme said.

"Well I guess that's what you get when a slutty intern dates an attending" Karev started and looked at Lexie and Meredith who both blushed and laughed. "And you start to date your best friend." Karev looked at Izzie. Callie and Arizona looked at each other as well. "And you turn out to save someone's life…" They all turned to Jackson, George and Christina. "And finally when you are like dirt poor from Med. School, so you have to live with them."

"Wow, that's quite a few connections there!" Esme said.

"Most of them are true but I was not the slutty intern!" Meredith tried to defend herself.

"Yes you are but I still love you." Derek said.

"Okay Derek Shepherd I wasn't the one who got me drunk!"

"Your right" Derek started, "Joe did."

"Joe did what?" Joe asked as he was approaching their table to as Carlisle and Esme what they wanted to drink.

"You served Der and Mer way too much alcohol." Izzie said.

"You'd be surprised at how booze can bring people together…" Joe said. He turned to Carlisle and Esme and asked them what they wanted to drink.

"Miller Lite for me and a ginger ale for the lady." Carlisle said.

"Wow that's so sweet how you ordered for her… Derek why don't you ever order for me?" Meredith asked.

"You change your mind every time we ever go out!" Derek explained. Meredith physiologically put a hand on her stomach but then took it for in an instant when she figured out what she was doing.

"Oh My God!" Cristina said.

"What?" Owen asked we all looked at Christina who was looking at Meredith and then at Derek.

"You… you're… you guys… Oh my God I need a drink!" Christina said.

"What is your problem?" Callie asked.

"Christina!" Meredith said. "How did you… how could you know?"

"Wait what is going on here!" Mark said.

"Why don't you too tell them…" Christina urged. Meredith and Derek both stood up. Derek walked around to Meredith's side of the table and put his arm around her waist. He looked at her urging her to tell them the news.

"Umm… well we weren't really planning on saying anything tonight but since someone figured it out…" Meredith glared at Christina who looked quite pleased with herself " Umm me and Derek are umm expecting…" Meredith said.

".God… I'm gonna be an aunt? A real aunt?" Lexie said.

Everyone was freaking out that Meredith was going to be a mom. In all of this time of happiness it was Karev who asked the un-thinkable. "What are you going to do about your job?"

"Umm…" Meredith mumbled.

Meredith POV:

Why the heck did Alex have to ask that?

"Umm I don't know yet…" I mumbled. I was starting to get discouraged, but my McDreamy was looking down at me with those beautiful eyes.

"We'll figure it all out when the time comes." Derek said to Karev. Izzie moved to where Derek was sitting so Derek and I could sit down next to each other. I looked over at Lexie. I could tell that something was wrong with her, I could just tell. She looked excited to be an aunt in all but it's not Lexie excited. I needed to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Hey Derek, I need you to find out what's making Lexie just not herself, so I need you to talk to Mark. I mean just look at Lexie. She looks like she could burst into tears at any second. And it's not just because I told her about the news. It was before then." I whispered to Derek. He looked at Lexie who looked shaken up and then he looked at Mark who couldn't be happier. "And Derek I swear to God, if he did anything to hurt Lex I give you full permission to punch him again." I added in.

"Okay, I'll do that since he wouldn't listen to me the first time that I punched him. Apparently he still went for it." Derek whispered back to me.

"Hey Lex, I need to talk to you." I said to Lexie.

"Umm okay." Lexie said as we both stood up and walked over to the bar. I saw out of the corner of my eye Derek and Mark going to the other side of the bar.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked her.

"Nothing." Lexie replied.

"What do you mean nothing? Lex, you should see your face. Something is obviously bothering you!" I almost yelled.

"Mark wants a baby!" She blurted.

"Holy Crap! Umm uhh… well wait; I don't see the problem…" I said. "Lexie, you had a great childhood. I didn't. If anyone should be nervous about a baby it's me. I mean you had that mother and father, me I just barley had a mother and my father was too busy being your father." I hated to think about Thatcher, but I sort of had to a lot since he has one of my kidneys.

"MEREDITH WE AREN'T EVEN MARRIED!" Lexie yelled which got the whole bar's attention.

I could hear Christina laughing at Lexie's outburst.

Lexie walked back to the table without saying another word. I could tell that she was confused and scared. I followed her back and sat back down with everyone. A minute or so later Derek came back with Mark. Mark looked like he couldn't contain his happiness while Derek was semi-smiling.

"We'll talk about it all when we get in the car…" Derek said to me. I agreed.

The rest of the night was enjoyable. We all talked, like every time we came here. At around ten-thirty we all decided to go home and get some sleep for tomorrow, since we all had pretty early shifts at the hospital.


	2. Second Chances, More Dances

Chapter 2: Second Chances and More Dances

Derek and I started to drive back home when I got a call. I checked the calerl ID and it read Thatcher. 'Wait what? Why is he calling me?' I thought to myself. I shrugged off that thought and picked up the phone.

"Hi Dad…" I said into the phone. Derek whipped his head and turned to me with questioning eyes.

"Meredith? Meredith? I need your help!" Thatcher panicked into the phone.

"Dad? What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked starting to get concerned. Derek kept glancing over between me and the road.

"Meredith can you please come over?" Dad asked.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You're gonna hate me when I say this but… I came so close Mer. And—And I'm sorry that I took your kidney and I almost drank again but Meredith, I need you. I need you to help me. My body if screaming at me to have one drink. Just one. I need your help."

"Derek and I will be right over Dad. Everything will be okay I promise. Whatever you do just don't drink. Have some water or something."

"Meredith…" Thatcher started to say.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love you Small Fry."

"I love you too Dad. Derek and I are already driving so we'll be there in fifteen minutes. Just relax" I assured him.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." He said as I hung up the phone. Derek turned to me while stopped at a stop light.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I sighed. "He is having a craving… He said that he came very close. He needs us to go over and to help him out. I know that I should hate him right now but… I dunno, I just can't abandon him. Just not right now at least." I explained to Derek who took my hands and intertwined them with his.

"He's your family. Of course you don't want to abandon him. I know that you're still angry at your Dad for your crappy childhood, but he's your father. Of course you love him." Derek replied.

I didn't want to show any tears at all. Thatcher gave me the crappiest childhood along with Ellis. Those two never wanted me. I was always jealous of Molly and Lexie since they had that nice childhood. They had the childhood that I never had. I let a single tear roll down the side of my cheek. I was hoping that Derek wouldn't notice the tear, but he did.

"Mer, don't cry. It's going to be okay. I promise." Derek said.

"Derek, I wasn't crying, I simply got something in my eye." I denied, knowing that it wouldn't do any good. It was true. I had that lump in my throat. I finally felt like I was his daughter. How he came to me and not to Lexie this time.

"You know its okay to show some emotion sometimes." Derek said.

"Derek Shepherd, are you seriously implying that I am in a dark and twisty place?" I asked eyeing him playfully.

"You? Meredith? Of course not! You are so bright and shiny!" He replied playfully.

As Derek and I approached Thatcher's house I tried to hold the lump in my throat in. Derek noticed and squeezed my hand tighter. I faked a smile but he could probably see through that. I don't understand why I would feel so sad for my dad. Thatcher made my life horrible. He left me with my horrible mother who never wanted me. Thatcher could have taken me with him. My life would have been more bright and shiny if he did. As Derek pulled the car into the driveway he turned to me.

"It's okay Meredith." He got out of the car and went around the car and opened my car door. He saw all of the pain in my eyes as he pulled me into a hug. After about 30 seconds into the hug I pulled away and made my way up to Thatcher's front door. Derek was close behind. I inhaled deeply and knocked on the door. After about ten seconds Thatcher opens the door. He looked frazzled.

"Meredith, Derek, thank you so much for coming." Thatcher said.

"Dad, you are coming home with Derek and me." I announced.

"No I could never ask you of that." Thatcher declined.

"Please Thatcher. I would make Meredith and I feel so much better. We would love for you to come home with us." Derek was always so good at persuading people.

Thatcher looked at me.

"Please Dad. Lexie would love to see you." I said to Thatcher.

"But Meredith I would hate to impose…"

"Please Thatcher. Come home with us." Derek said.

Finally Thatcher agreed and went home with us. Then a huge question popped into my head.

"Hey Dad why didn't you call Lexie to come and take care of you?" I asked.

"Because I wanted to see you Meredith." Thatcher said.

I smiled a little. We drove the rest of the way home with little talk. Most of the car ride was filled with comfortable silence. Once we got home everyone was already asleep. It was getting late.

"Okay Dad you can take the couch. Pillows and blankets are where they always are. And if you need anything Derek and I will be in you and Mom's old room." I said. He nodded.

"Thank you. Good night." Thatcher said. Derek and I left to go into our bedroom. That was when a huge mistake went into my head.

"Derek there is Tequila and alcohol in the kitchen!" I whisper-shouted.

"Oh crap… Well where do you want me to put it?" He asked as he walked toward the door.

"Umm, bring it up here and stick it under the bed." I said. He nodded as he walked downstairs to get the booze.

How did I get so lucky? Married to McDreamy, the love of my life. I love him so much that I don't care that we are only 'Post-It' married. A few minutes later Derek came through the door with his hands full of glass bottles. I was gazing at him accidentally.

"What?" He asked.

I blushed as I knew what I was doing. "Nothing." I said.

"Staring I see…" Derek said smiling.

"Staring? At what? You?"

"Yeah at me!" Derek said.

"And why would I want to?"

"I mean, have you seen me? Have you seen my hair and my eyes and my smile? I mean they don't call me McDreamy for nothing."

"Okay McArrogant…" I said smiling. He sat down next to me on the bed and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm really happy that you went to your father in his time of need."

"Yeah… I am too," I said. "I really am."

Both of us went to bed shortly after that. Our alarm clock was set for 5:30.

I hated mornings. As much as I love my job, I hated the mornings more than anything else in the world. It was such a struggle to get up. At 5:30 the alarm went off. I rolled over and put my head underneath my pillow.

"Come on Mer, you might wanna get up before there's no hot water left." Derek urged. Derek and I had our own bathroom but there would be many times when someone else would steal it. It was hard living in a house with only two showers with six people.

"Why can't I take a later shift?" I asked him.

"Because if you do then you won't me home at night and I get lonely." Derek replied. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow was Christina and I's day off. Although Christina hated her days off, they were required to get some extra rest.

"Meredith if you don't get up I will take the longest shower in history and you'll have to take a freezing cold one." Derek said trying to wake her up.

"Fine, great go ahead." I said flatly.

Derek pulled the covers off the bed exposing me to a freezing cold room. "Derek! I so hate you right now!" I yelled.

"I know Mer, I love you too." Derek said back to me giving me that McDreamy smile.

Feeling defeat I got up off of the bed. I grabbed my clothes and headed into the bathroom. I hated the mornings. After my shower I dried my hair and went down stairs. Lexie was talking to Dad. I said good morning to them and made my way into the kitchen. I heard an unfamiliar voice. No, I have heard that voice before. As I walked into the kitchen the voice matched the person. It was Addison. The red hair beauty was talking to Derek and Alex.

"Addison, hi! I uhh didn't know that you were going to be in Seattle." I said obviously nervous.

"Meredith you look great! Oh and well your husband err something like that just re-hired me at Seattle Grace. LA was just not my scene." Addison explained. I was a little weirded out that Derek would hire his ex-wife back on staff at Seattle Grace. He was indeed on good terms with her since they both cheated, but I found it a little strange after all of the fighting they previously did there.

"Oh how amazing! You are the best OB/GYN on the west coast after all." I said while grabbing one of Izzie's homemade muffins.

"Hey Mer I need some of your help upstairs." Derek said. I nodded and followed him into our bedroom. Once the door was safely shut he turned to me. "Are you okay with all of this?" He asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked him.

He looked at me into my eyes.

"Fine, so it's a little weird in all. I mean your ex-wife shows up one morning and all of a sudden wants her old job back… I mean don't you find that strange?" I asked Derek.

"Truthfully… Addison was let go from LA." Derek said.

"Oh…" Was all I could say.

"How long do you think your Dad will stay?" Derek asked.

"I don't know" I replied. "Why?"

"Umm…" I knew that face. Oh God Derek!

"Really? Okay now that I am uncomfortable with!" I told him.

"Oh come on! Just for about a week until she finds a new place to stay. I mean she'll take the couch and everything. Meredith she's our friend, we can't just abandon her."

"Correction Derek, she _your_ friend and besides, you abandoned me when you chose her the first time. How does that make it any different?" I said trying not to raise my voice.

"Mer I have been pretty lenient about letting people live here. I mean really I would have liked to already have our own house and family and dog already but, I've been waiting for you to be ready for that. I'm living in a house with _your_ friends."

"Derek they are your friends too. And I never let my ex live here with me!"

"George. Remember, George lived here too."

"Really Derek? You know that it was just a one night thing! He's my friend. One of my best friends. Of course I would have let him live here! And besides he was my roommate before."

"I'm done having this discussion with you. We can't just leave Addie in the cold." Derek said while turning into the bathroom for his shower.

Once Derek and I were both ready we both drove to the hospital together. We were pretty much in an awkward silence until I asked if he had any surgeries today.

"Yeah I have to remove a tumor from the brain at ten. You want to scrub in?" He asked.

"Yeah sure. I would love to." That was the best thing about being married to the chief of surgery. You could get in on all of the great surgeries.

"Hey Mer," He said.

"Yeah?" I asked in response.

"You know I really do love you, and I don't want you to feel intimidated by Addison, but Meredith she really does need us right now." Derek said.

"Derek, fine. You know what, I don't even care anymore. If she wants to live with us then, whatever." I said obviously ticked off. You don't see me invited Finn to live with us.

"Great, now you're mad." Derek said staring straight towards the road, gripping the steering wheel.

"Well no duh I'm mad! You just let your ex-wife walk right back into your life. How would you feel if I asked to Finn to come and live with us?"

"Meredith, we share this house and I say that Addison stays with us." Derek said.

"Whatever. Fine invite her." I said flatly. That was the end of our conversation for the car ride.

When we approached the hospital we pulled right up next to Christina's car. She was getting out of the car at the same time that we were. Christina and I were talking on our way into the hospital while Derek remained silent next to me. As soon as we walked into those sliding glass doors Derek and I went our separate ways.

"What wrong with you and Der?" Christina asked.

"Where to begin… Well for starters he gave Addison her job back…" I told Christina.

"You mean like Addison Montgomery a.k.a. Satan?" Christina said. When Derek chose Addison Chris and I would call her Satan.

"But it gets so much worse!" I said. "She's starting next week."

"Wow well don't waste any time or anything." She said sarcastically.

"Oh but I'm not even finished yet! He's invited her to move in with us!" I said.

Christina's mouth dropped. "Does he know that you're mad?"

"Yes and he's still insisting that she's going to stay with us for the week. He's saying that it's non-negotiable. Where does he come off? Technically it's my mother's house and since she's dead it's mine. He is just ticking me off this morning!"

"And for God's Sake you're carrying the McBaby! I think that you should tell him that your hormones are like being all screwed up and that you don't feel comfortable with an OB in your house." Christina offered.

"That wouldn't work." I said as Christina and I walked into the locker room and put our things in our lockers. "And now he probably won't let me remove that tumor from some guy,s brain today at ten." I complained.

"Well if you want I could take your place…" Christina offered trying to get my surgery.

"Not a chance!" I said. We both laughed and started our rounds.

At around 9:30 I went looking for Derek. I went into his office where he was talking to Cullen.

"Ah Dr. Grey are you ready for the surgery?"

"Yes Chief Shepherd I am completely ready. Did someone prep the OR?" I asked Derek.

He nodded. "Dr. Cullen here will be joining us in the procedure along with Kepner."

"Great to have you on our service today Dr. Cullen. Dr. Shepherd, would it be okay if Yang scrubbed in?"

"I suppose so. Page her." I nodded. I started to walk towards the door.

"Oh and Dr. Grey, meet me in OR 2 at exactly ten. We will not wait for tardiness." He said with a bitter voice.

"Of course Doctor." I said flatly.

Normal POV:

Once Meredith left, Carlisle turned to Derek.

"Can we speak off of the record?" Carlisle asked Derek who nodded. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"Not the way she's been acting this morning. She won't let an old friend of ours err well more like mine stay with us for a week." Derek said to Carlisle.

"Well what sort of friend is this we are talking about?"

"It's my ex-wife, who I left for Meredith. She's saying how she doesn't feel comfortable and crap like that. I'm starting to get tired of it all." Derek explained.

"Umm well don't you think if the situation was reversed that you would feel uncomfortable?" Carlisle asked Derek.

"No. Not a chance." Derek said.

"Just think about it in her perspective. Listen Chief I need to go check on a patient right now. I'll see you in surgery." Carlisle said as he was leaving Derek's office.

Meredith was filling out charts at the nurse's station. Carlisle wanted to see if she was okay since he was a very compassionate person.

"Are you okay Dr. Grey? You and Chief Shepherd seemed to be a little mad at each other." He said.

"Yes Dr. Cullen I am fine." Meredith replied to him lying through her teeth.

"I'm here if you need me," He said. "I talked with your husband. He told me what was going on and everything."

"He did?" Meredith asked. "Did you happen to take his side or is he just being ridiculous?"

"Well I don't mean to get into things like this since, I just met you guys. But I can see why it might be uncomfortable with your husband's ex-wife living with you guys." He said.

"Thanks." Meredith started. "Well I got to go Dr. Cullen but I'll see you at ten."

"Yep see you there."

Meredith and Carlisle both walked their separate ways. At 10:05 Meredith realized that she was going to be late for surgery. She couldn't handle an angry Derek, so she ran to OR room 2.

"Dr. Grey you're late when I specifically told you to be here 6 minutes ago." Derek said in a firm voice.

"Oh cut the crap Derek. Don't just try to think of a lame excuse to pick a fight with me. I don't want to deal with it right now."

"Dr. Grey when a Chief tells you to come to surgery at ten he doesn't mean 10:06 he means ten! And just because you are my wife doesn't mean that I'm going to let a fight get in the way of my surgery. This is my OR and I could kick you out in a heartbeat got it?"

"Crystal clear, Chief." Meredith said in a completely sarcastic voice.

"Oh and one more thing Dr. Grey, I love you." Derek said with no expression.

"Same freaking here." Meredith replied while walking out of the scrub room and into the OR.

Derek followed her out of the scrub room. He got all geared up for surgery then said his signature line. "It's a beautiful day to save lives."

"Whenever you're ready Chief." April Kepner said in an innocent voice.

"Okay, scalpel." Kepner handed Derek a scalpel as he made an incision on the young man's head. He then cut through the skull and went into the brain.

"He's crashing." Meredith said to Derek. "Chief he's crashing now. You need to hurry up."

"Somebody bump up his oxygen and add epinephrine. That will hold him a little longer."

After many hours of trying in the OR the young man was cured. "Good work team." Derek said to everyone. He looked at Meredith and walking into the scrub room with him. "Good work in there Dr. Grey, although you were holding your suction all wrong."

"This is the way that I have always held it and nothing wrong has ever come out of it." Meredith explained to her husband.

"Well or the future you might want to consider holding it differently."

"Where do you come off Derek? Are you seriously trying to pick a fight with me. I already said that Addison could stay with us so why are you still trying to piss me off?" Meredith said almost yelling. Cullen walked into the scrub room followed by Christina and Kepner.

"See right there. I'm just trying to help and you get all defensive about it. I'm a helping person, just like how I am trying to help Addie."

"Oh don't start with the whole cutie names for her! You know that this is bugging me so why do you do it?"

"Oh so I can't call you Mer anymore?"

"We'll finish this later Chief Shepherd." Meredith hissed as she abruptly left the scrub room. Derek finished scrubbing out and left to go into his office. He knew that he was trying to pick a fight with Meredith, but he didn't know why. He was confused right now. He loved Meredith.

Meredith's shift ended at six that evening. Derek and Meredith really couldn't face going through another fight so he went for drinks with Mark, Alex and George. Lexie drove Meredith back to their house and Christina, Callie and Arizona came over. Addison was looking for apartments so she wasn't there when they all got back. They all sat down and started to talk. It wasn't until Izzie got there about a half an hour after everyone else, did they know what to do. They needed to dance it out. Izzie put in the new Alpha Rev c.d. and they started to blare the music. Whenever they had a problem, the danced it out. It really did help; it was their way of venting. They all started to dance around the living room like fools. They didn't stop until the guys came home and were staring at them through the door way.

"Dancing it out I see…" Alex pointed out.

"We're venting." Izzie said.


	3. Day Off

A/N: Sorry for that long wait! I had much more school work then planned and then I had complete writers block! Don't worry, I already have the next chapter planned out in my head, but I'm going on a short vacation so I won't be able to write it immediately. It will definitely be done soon though. I want to be done with it before next Friday which is the July 2nd but I think it will be done before that. Please stay with me! Thank you to my awesome reviewers, you seriously keep me motivated to write more. And also a special thanks to anyone who put my story as favorites. I promise promise promise that there will be Bella and Edward in the next chapter. Next chapter will have a lot of Cullens so don't worry! So without anymore rambling here chapter 3!

Chapter 3: Day off.

Meredith's POV:

I hated having my day's off on a Saturday since the malls were always so crowed. Christina and I always took our days off at the same time for girl bonding time. Time that Owen and Derek said that we needed, apparently we are still too dark and twisty. When the alarm clock went off Derek moaned.

"You my love are so lucky." He said reaching over and pressing the snooze alarm.

"Shouldn't you be getting up?" I asked Derek who was still lying down. We were still a little mad at each other. Last night we had our backs turned to each other.

"Yeah, in five minutes," he said. He turned over and held me close. Normally I wouldn't find this gesture strange, but he and I had little to say to each other right now.

I wanted to apologize to Derek. I really did. I felt bad for everything, after all Addison and him were on pretty good terms and Addison didn't hate me… well not too bad. If Lexie can deal with this, then so can I. Addison truly wasn't a bad person, despite what Chris and I call her.

"Any morning sickness yet?" Derek asked.

"No I don't luckily. I still need to get those pre-natal vitamins. Remind me tomorrow to get them." I said to Derek.

"And next week you and I have the same day off so I was thinking that you and I could go to that new Italian Restaurant… I can't remember the name but Mark and you sister said that it was delicious."

"That sounds good. I love it when we have our days off together." We all get two days off a week. Most of us have Sunday and another day off.

There was an awkward pause between us. "So, I should probably get in the shower or else I'll be late." Derek said awkwardly.

"Yeah, you probably should…" I said as Derek started to get up. He went around the bed and knelt by my head.

"I really love you, you know that right." Derek said running his fingers through my hair.

"I know, I love you too." I replied sleepily.

All of a sudden our door swung open and sleepy Izzie walked in. She crawled into Derek's side of the bed. Derek looked at her like it was the weirdest thing ever.

"Good Morning Izzie." Derek said to her.

"Barely morning Derek." She moaned.

"Day off?" I asked Izzie.

"Yeah I just checked my schedule this morning." She replied.

"Okay well I'm gonna go take my shower." Derek said leaning down and giving me a quick yet soft kiss. I couldn't help but smile.

Derek grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. Lexie was walking down the hall when she passed our room. The door was wide open, so she saw me and Izzie still in bed.

"Are you serious? You guys have the day off? Oh come on!" Lex said.

"Shut up Lex. Need more sleep." Izzie said on the verge of falling back to sleep.

Lexie moaned and walked away.

I apparently must have fallen back to sleep because when I woke up it was almost ten.

"Iz?" I asked the empty space next to me. Just then Izzie stood in my doorway.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You, me Chris mall?" I asked her, even though I knew that she would say yes.

"YES!" Izzie said overly excited. "By the way your husband called. He said that he was going to have about two hours for lunch so he said that he'll be free at one."

"Okay. I say we hit the food court and gain like twenty pound!" I joked.

"I agree. So when's Christina coming over?" Izzie asked, but not soon enough. Christina walked into the hall and over to Izzie.

"Right now." Christina said.

"Okay Christina, that was creepy!" Izzie said.

Chris shrugged. "Whatever Stevens, you're creepy. All bright and shiny, while Mer and I are the normal dark and twisty."

"Mall?" I asked. They all nodded and off we went.

All three of us were walking through the mall like best friends would. We were trying to decide which store to hit first.

"So where is Addison today anyways?" I asked remembering that I had not seen her today.

"She was catching up with some old friends. She left about nine or so. So how are you feeling about her staying with us for the week?" Izzie asked.

"Meh… I mean sure I don't want her to, but Derek does, and you know I love him and all…"

"Mer, I am going to be bright and shiny for all of one minute. Can you handle that?" Christina asked. I nodded.

"Okay so do you honestly think that he would leave you for Addison? I mean you're the one and the only Meredith Grey. He loves you with everything that he has. So Mer, don't worry." Christina said. Izzie and I stood there dumbstruck at Chris. She was just being… supportive. "And if you tell a soul what I just said to you, you will be dead." She warned us.

"Oh. My. God." I said shocked.

"I know right!" Izzie agreed.

Just then a pale boy with copper hair passed us. His hands were linked with a pale brown haired girl. There was something about both of them that was intriguing. He looked almost protective of her. One thing was for sure; they were in love. Not that sort of young love that never lasts; but the kind of ever-lasting love. As they kept walking they went under a ray of light. I swear to God I saw the pale boy's skin sparkle, as if his skin was a thousand diamonds. I shook that thought out of my head. I was probably just hungry. Yeah, that was it. I was just hungry.

My phone started to buzz in my jeans pocket. 'I hope it's Derek!' I thought to myself. I looked at the caller ID… sure enough, it was him. I smiled to myself. "It's him." I told Izzie and Christina. I answered the phone. "Hey Der." I said into my cell phone.

"Hey Mer. Anyways did you get my message that I left Iz?" He asked.

"Yeah she told me that you would be free for lunch. Right now Chris, Iz and I are hanging out at the mall. Do you wanna go to like P.F. Changs or something?"

"Yeah let's do that. Okay so I just have to finish up some paperwork and I'll be there in about twenty." He said. I smiled to myself. Last night was extremely and painfully awkward and I wanted to see him. Really badly.

"Sounds great. I can't wait to see you. I miss you." I told Derek honestly.

"Aww Honey, I miss you too. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too." And with that I hung up the phone. Izzie put a hand on my forehead.

"Are you like sick or something? You're all like Bright and Shiny." Izzie commented.

"I know, where is the Meredith that we know and what have you done with her?" Christina asked.

"I don't know! One second I hate him and the next second all I wanted to do is be with him! It's exhausting!" I explained to them.

"Aww Meredith you in love!" Izzie said.

Christina and I both looked at her like she was high. "No really Izzie, I'm in love? Well no freaking way! I mean, I've only been married for a year!"

"No I mean really in love." Izzie said.

"Listen Iz, I don't follow. I only know 'like' and 'love'. There is nothing higher than 'love'" Christina said to Izzie. I nodded in agreement.

"There is something higher than love. It's called _love_." Izzie said.

As we were walking by Marc Jacobs' we saw Carlisle, Esme and what I was guessing, their teenage girls.

"Is that Carlisle?" I asked them. They nodded in response.

"We should go say hi!" Izzie said excitedly. Christina and I looked at her uneasily. "Oh come on guys, we only just have to say hi."

Just then Carlisle noticed us and walked out of the expensive store. "Hey guys. Day off?" He asked us.

"Yeah, you?" I asked in return.

"Yeah sadly. A lot of times on my days off my daughters make me take them shopping. That's them in there." He said pointing at a girl with short black hair and a blonde one with beautiful long hair. Next to the blonde one, the black haired one looked really short. "The black haired one, that's Alice and the blonde one is Rosalie. My other kids are around here somewhere, but Ally and Rose needed my credit card." He said with a chuckle.

"Well that's good." Izzie said. You said that Rose was your niece right?" Izzie asked.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Well I can tell where she gets her blonde hair from." Izzie commented.

"Yeah, my brother and his wife were both blondies. I used to make fun of them all the time saying that they were a Blonde family, although Esme's hair used to be more blonde than it is now."

Esme and their two daughters walked out of Marc Jacobs. The two girls were each holding a large Marc Jacobs' shopping bag, a Louis Vuitton shopping back and a Jimmy Choo shopping bag.

Wow, these people must be loaded! That probably coasted the Cullen's at least ten thousand dollars. "Hi Izzie, Meredith and Christina!" Esme said cheerfully.

"Hey Esme. How are you doing today?" I asked her kindly.

"Great, you?"

"Couldn't be better!" I responded.

"Alice, Rosalie I would like you to meet some of my friends at the hospital. This is Meredith, Izzie and Christina." Carlisle introduced.

"Hi!" Alice said. She was so bubbly, she could fit right in with Izzie.

"Hey, it's nice to actually meet normal doctors." Rosalie said. Rose was beautiful. She had perfect wavy hair and the prettiest golden eyes that matched Carlisle's.

"Rose…" Esme warned.

"Oh come on, have you met some of Carlisle's friends? They are so weird!" Rose said.

"Rose, dad's friends aren't that weird." Alice responded.

We started to talk to the Cullen's until Rose and Alice left to put their bags in the car and to continue going shopping. Carlisle gave him his credit card. Some father he is…

"So we're all going to P.F. Changs and were going to meet up with Derek there. You wanna come with us?" I asked Carlisle and Esme.

"Sure we'd love to come along." Carlisle said.

We all walked to P. F. Changes together. Carlisle and Esme were holding hand. It was a really cute sight. They looked like they were those college sweet hearts. Actually they looked like they could still be in college. Looking at them now, they look pretty young, like in the low twenties.

Once we got to the restaurant we put in our names and sat down. It was pretty empty for a Saturday afternoon. Soon after we all sat down Derek arrived. As I saw him walk in my heart started to race. 'Was I really this nervous to see my husband?' I asked myself.

As he was right in front of our table I stood up and gave him a hug. "I missed you so much today." I mumbled into his chest.

His arms wrapped around my waist as he replied "I missed you too."

"Really Grey? You just saw him like a few hours ago!" Christina said.

Derek and I both sat down next to each other. "So Derek, how was your day so far?" I asked.

"Boring, all I did was paperwork and go in and out of meetings." Derek said.

"Aww, well that's too bad." I said to him. Izzie smirked at me and Christina was shaking her head.

"You little softy." Christina said to me.

Carlisle's phone started to buzz. "Sorry I got a text message." He said as he was reading the message. He read the message out loud in a confused voice. "Do blondes really have more fun?" He looked up from his phone. "I'm confused…"

"Who's it from?" Esme asked.

"Emmett..." He replied. He looked around, but then saw his son standing in the window smiling and waving. "Well this will be a crash and burn…" He mumbled. "Sorry, my son Emmett can be a little… I don't know, weird at times." His oldest black-haired son walked around into the restaurant.

"Hey Dad, Jasper and I are heading out now." Emmett said to Carlisle.

Carlisle introduced Emmett, as another one of his children. Emmett greeted everyone with a smile and twinkling eyes. Emmett left us shortly after to go home. I imagined that the Cullens have a huge home, considering what he could afford.

"Nice kid." Derek complimented.

"Yeah, he really is a great kid." Carlisle agreed.

Derek looked at me knowingly. He probably had the same thought in his head. We hoped for the best in our child. Although still unborn, we still wanted the best.

**Review please and the story will get updated faster, I promise!**


	4. Hair Scare

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 4. I just wanna say thanks to the reviewers out there. I cant believe I got 7 reviews! I know that that doesn't seem like a lot but it really means a lot to me. Special thanks to ****MaeganM.0816**** and ****DarkMo0nStars**** who both** **are pretty awesome reviewers. Every review gets read and appreciated so please write me a review or send me a PM! That would be so appreciated! My brother is my new beta so if there are mistakes blame him haha… Okay this chapter has a lot of Cullen's which I know some people have been requesting. So please read and review. The whole plot and conflict will be introduced in next week's chapter. So enjoy chapter four! Okay and one more thing! The Cullens are half-breeds so yeah they eat sleep and drink blood and sparkle and are fast ect.!  
**

Chapter 4: Hair Scare

Carlisle POV

When Esme and I arrived home it was quiet. Almost too quiet for a house of teenage vampires. I could smell that Bella was over.

I could tell that Esme was thinking the same thing by the expression on her face. "Where is everyone?" She asked. I shrugged and looked around.

Emmett appeared on the top of the stairs. "Oh God Carlisle, you smell like blood." Emmett said while wafting the air near his nose.

"Oh sorry, Em. Sure I'll take—Wait a minute I wasn't at the hospital today…" I said to him. I had no idea why I needed to take a shower now.

"Listen, C, I need you to take one because there are just too many human aromas right now. I mean Bells is here and I was just at the mall with a bunch of humans, so I'm asking you, as you favorite son, please take a shower." Emmett said almost embarrassed.

I nodded. "Sure thing, I don't mind. Sometimes I forget that you guys haven't been a vampire that long."

"Should I take one?" Esme asked Emmett.

"No your fine. But what you can do is make me some food. I'm starving!" Emmett said.

"Umm okay…" Esme said a little uneasy. "So what would you like me to make then?"

A sinister smile crept up on Emmett's face. Well this can't be good. "I want a steak, chicken, bear blood…" Emmett started to name all of the foods he wanted so I tuned him out. I went upstairs to go take my shower. I then heard Emmett say "And to top everything off I really want cupcakes!"

"Umm okay… What kind of cupcakes?" Esme asked in reply.

"Hmm… Jasper what kind of cupcakes do you want?" Emmett yelled up to Jasper.

From the other side of the house Jasper replied. "Chocolate with vanilla frosting!"

Who would have thought that teenage vampires would like cupcakes? I stepped into the shower. I saw a new shampoo. Hmm, I guess Esme must have used the rest of the old one and stuck this one in there.

My shower was pretty quick with my speed. Everything in the bathroom was all fogged up and steamy, just how I like it. I got dressed quickly after I dried and went downstairs into the kitchen where everyone was hanging out.

As I walked into the kitchen everyone was laughing exept Esme who had her back turned to me seasoning the steak that Emmett wanted.

"What's so funny?" I asked all of them. Just then Esme turned around.

"Oh dear God…" She said in shook.

"What is going on?" I asked again. None of my kids could contain their laughter. Even Bella was snickering into her hand.

"You might want to go look at yourself in the mirror…" Esme explained softly.

I ran into the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. I realize what their all laughing at. "Esme!" I called. She soon appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah about that… Where you tired of being blonde and you wanted to switch it up or…" Esme trailed off.

"What sort of new shampoo did you put into the shower?" I asked her.

"New shampoo? I didn't put any new shampoo in the shower." She said.

That's when I knew who did it. "Emmett!" I yelled. I stormed out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. "Emmett McCarthy Cullen! What in God's name did you do to my hair!" I yelled at him.

"C, you look good as a brunette. You match Bellsy's hair now!" Emmet said with full pride.

"You might want to run. You too Jasper." I warned them. With that two of my boys ran off.

"Carlisle…" Esme said standing in front of me. I kept my eyes on Emmett and Jasper who ran out the glass sliding door and into the woods. Esme touched my face. "It's going to be okay. I'll go get some hair dye and—"

"Yeah I hate to break it to both of you guys but you have to wait 24 hours before you can get it out." Alice announced.

"Well this is just great." I said. "now I have to go to work tomorrow with black hair."

Just then Emmett stuck his head into the sliding glass door. "Actually it's brown."

"I'd run… now!" Carlisle said. Emmett followed my command and sprinted back into the woods.

I hadn't seen Emmett or Jasper for a while. Right now I was in my study and had my nose buried in a rather large medical book. I was studying all about the colon. Although I already know everything there is to know about the human anatomy, I liked to refresh my memory.

I heard a soft knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me." Esme said in a soft voice.

"Oh, well come on in." I said.

The door opened and Esme walked in. "You okay?" She asked as she walked over in front of my desk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't be mad, I mean I knew that the Dynamic Duo would do this sometime." I explained to Esme.

"Well, for what it's worth, you look pretty good with brown hair."

"What are you talking about? I hate this hair. I've been a blonde ever since the 1640's. I hate this brown hair!"

"Well you mister have work tomorrow and it's getting late." Esme said.

"Okay fine." I said like a five year old who was upset that he had to shut off his video game and go to bed.

We walked into our bedroom and I set my alarm for 5:30. I love my job but I always hate waking up every morning. I soon fell asleep.

The alarm blared into my ear as I jerked awake. I pressed the off button and laid there for a minute. Esme rolled over beside me. Well I better get up now, or I'll be late.

I went downstairs in my flannel pajama bottoms to make my coffee and grab my bagel. I sloppily put on the cream cheese and walked back upstairs to get dressed. As I walked back into my bedroom, Esme woke up.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said to Esme who even though just woke up and looked groggy, was still the most beautiful women in my eyes.

"Ugh, this is what I hate about your job. You always have to wake up so early." Esme said.

"Well it's the only way to let Alice and Rose buy so much crap." I explained to her.

"Well, I suppose, but really, it's just so hard to ever spend time with my husband." She said softly. I looked at her as she looked away out the window.

"Hey," I soothed "I promise I won't work the ninety weeks anymore." I sat down next to her. "I promise" I whispered into her ear to be reassuring.

"Thanks, but Honey, I know you love your job so if working ninety hour weeks makes you happy then that's fine with me." Esme said. "But just maybe you could cut it down to eighty hours."

"That I would be proud doing." I stated. I then looked at the alarm clock on the night stand located on my side of the bed. "Oh crap." I muttered. "I'm sorry love, but I have to finish getting ready."

I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom to get changed. As I walked out I saw Esme lying down with her eyes shut. She wasn't quite asleep yet but she was starting to drift.

"I love you." I said to her.

"I love you too." She replied.

I grabbed my coffee and bagel and went out the door to work. During my drive over there to the hospital I thought about my hair. My blonde hair turned brunette. I knew someone would give me crap about it.

That someone was Mark Sloan. As I stood in the elevator he didn't say a word. He just started laughing. "Don't say it Sloan."

"Okay but this is so much better than when Richard dyed his hair black." He started laughing again. "So much better!"

"Okay fine you had your laugh. If you must know I didn't do this on purpose. My sons decided to pull a prank on me. They put brown hair dye in my shampoo bottle." I explained to Mark who was whipping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Okay, now I'm done." Mark said.

Then the elevator doors opened and we both walked out. Derek just happened to be standing there waiting to get on. He looked up and at me then looked back down. Then his head whipped up. "Oh my God" He said as he started to laugh. Mark started laughing again.

"Okay listen I hate being a brunette. My two sons thought that it would be funny." I explained, but Derek and Mark wouldn't have it.

"This is so much better than when Richard dyed his hair black." Derek said.

"Oh I know right! This is like twenty times better." Mark agreed.

"Cheif Shepherd!" I heard a familiar female voice yell.

We all turn our heads to see Dr. Yang running down the hall. "I need to talk to you about Mrs. Weatly. According to the nurse on-call last night she kept seizing."

"Sure," Shepherd said to Yang as they walked away.

"Well I gotta go check on my patients." Mark said walking away as well. "Later Ex-Blondie"

"I'll be blonde again tomorrow!" I yelled at he was walking down the hall.

It was going to be a long day. I should have called in sick. I sighed as I changed into my scrubs.

The morning wasn't as bad as I thought that it would be. I mean sure everyone had a comment on it but as soon as I dealt with Derek and Mark, the rest was pretty smooth. Well Yang was pretty fun to deal with. She said that she had to laugh twice as much since she didn't laugh at me before. When I reminded her that I was her boss, she started to laugh again. She reminded me who the chief was and who he was married to. That shut me up right then and there.

At around noon I went for my lunch break in my office. Was enjoying my sandwich that Esme made me last night, and I still don't care that I'm 350 years old and I still can't seem to make a decent sandwich. Esme still makes my lunches, and hey, I'm not embarrassed. I tell everyone. For the most part they are jealous that they don't have a wonderful wife who makes them lunches.

There was a knock at my door just as I was about to bite into my turkey sandwich. "Come in." I said to the stranger at the door.

That was when the one person who I hate seeing opened the door. Dr. April Kepner. Great, what does she want now?

"Hi Dr. Cullen. Umm, there is a patient who requested to see you."

"Tell the patient that I'm on my lunch break." I told the obsessive 'doctor.'

"Umm okay. And by the way, I love what you did to your hair. I love brunettes." She said.

"Great, so does my _wife_, and this wasn't on purpose. My son did this as a prank." I said to her.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were married and had kids…" She trailed off. Well she technically did know that I was married because she practically asked me last week.

"Yes, twelve long happy years. I couldn't imagine being with anyone but her. And yeah I have five kids." I told her. I felt harsh saying this to her, but I didn't care. She has been gushing over me. Derek finds it funny and Meredith is relived that she doesn't only have eyes for her husband. "Now if you will excuse me I need to get on with my lunch before my break is over."

"Okay, well it was nice talking to you Dr. Cullen" Kepner said as she walked away closing the door behind her. I went back into eating my sandwich. A few minutes later I heard another knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked, as April's head popped in.

"They are insisting that they see you right now Dr. Cullen. They said to tell you that Bella fell again and hit her head pretty bad and she looks like she has some breaks."

"Oh crap not again." I said standing up putting my lab coat on. I followed April to where she said they were located.

Bella was squeezing Jacob's hand in pain. "Oh Carlisle, I told Jacob that I didn't need to come here, that I would be fine." Bella said trying to hide all the pain.

"Well it's good that Jacob took you here." Bella was lying down in one of the ER beds. "So now tell me what happened." I said.

"Well, Bella and I were going hiking, and the trail got pretty narrow and had drops on the side. I told her to hold my hand so she wouldn't fall but you know how these girls are these days, saying that they are fine. Well anyways Bells here tripped over a root in the ground and fell down one of the drops. She literally tumbled down thirty feet." Jacob explained to me.

"Okay so let's move her into a more private room." I said. Bella, Jacob and I pretty much all knew the reason. Edward was going to be pretty pissed at Jacob and it would be a lot better in a closed area. "Dr. Kepner, would you like to help me on this case?" I asked her.

"I would love to Dr. Cullen." She said estically.

I nodded and brought Bella into a private room with Jacob and Dr. Kepner trailing behind me.

I had Dr. Kepner fill out the charts. She started asking various questions about the accident, until she asked a rather random question. "Okay, now I know that this is not any of my business but I really have to say that you guys look so much in love. I mean with the way he's looking at you, I'd tell ya, it's true love." Kepner said regareding Bella and Jacob.

"Umm, yeah we're not together." Bella said.

"Yeah, that's her boyfriend." Jacob said pointing at Edward who had just appeared standing in the door way.

"Jacob Black I'll kill you! I ask you one thing, and that to not have her get hurt again! And look where we are!" Edward was absolutely fuming.

"Settle down Son." I told Edward.

Esme walked in after Edward. "I told him that the whole way over here to not make a scene." Esme said. "Hi Honey, long time no see." She said, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Needless to say, April was pretty pissed. I smiled to myself.

"Okay well Dr. Kepner, will you please finish up the charts while I grab something from my office." I asked her.

"Sure thing Dr. C" Dr. Kepner said. I walked out of my room and Esme followed.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Esme asked.

"Of course she'll be fine. For God sake that girl falls more times than anyone count!" I reassured her. Esme had a slight smile on her face.

"Now, one more question." She stated.

"Sure anything." I said to her.

"Who is that intern that is drooling all over you?"

"Dr. Kepner can be a little obsessive. And she's not an intern. She's a resident who doesn't know what she's doing. I'm quite frankly surprised she even still has a job here." I explained to Esme who just nodded her head.

"Oh I see…"

"Esme it's not like that. Trust me I have no good feelings towards here and I have no intention of gaining them either. Trust me it's just a school girl crush, she'll get over it."

"It's just that, Carlisle I don't enjoy staying at home having to just sit back and have some random resident and a crap load of interns drooling over you."

"Don't worry about it." I told her honestly.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't ex-blondie and the Mrs." Mark said approaching us. He was walking next to Derek and Meredith.

"Hi Esme!" Meredith said giving Esme a hug. "what are you doing here?"

"My son's girlfriend fell… again." She explained.

"Is she okay?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah she'll be fine. Just a few broken bones. It's pretty often that she'll fall. She's sorta… well clumsy." Carlisle said.

We all heard some yelling coming from Edward and Jacob in Bella's room. Well this is just great. "If you will excuse me I need to go break up a fight between my son and his girlfriend's best friend." I said walking into Bella's room with Esme following close between.

"Well this never would have happened if you didn't go on a hike in the first place!" Edward yelled at Jacob.

"Well she wanted to go! And dude chill out your making it seem like I pushed her!" Jacob responded yelling as well.

"Okay, boys, break it up!" Esme yelled at both of them. They ignored Esme.

"Boys!" I bellowed. Both of them looked at me. "Thank you. Now you guys are going to shut up now because we are in a hospital and Dr. Kepner still has to fill out the charts. So Jacob and Edward you guys will go figure your little issue that you two have on each other in my office. Now go!"

I knew that both of them would not like to see me even more angry than I already was so both of them walked out without another word. "Now that worked easily." I smiled to myself. I walked out back into the hall and went back to Mark, Derek and Meredith.

"Sorry, my son can get a little jealous." Well that was actually the understatement of the year…

I felt big strong hands giving me a noogie on the head. "Hey Daddy, how ya likin' you new hair?"

Emmett. "Emmett I told you to never me a noogie." I told him. Of course being Emmett, he didn't care. In fact he was pretty proud that I had to reprimand him.

"What you mean is you're the son who dyed Cullen's hair?" Mark asked.

"Yeah my brother Jasper and I did. You like it?" Emmett asked.

"You my friend are a genius! It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mark Sloan."

"Cool, I'm Emmett," Just then Jasper walked up. "Oh and this is my partner in crime, Jasper." Emmett introduced.

"Carly, I really think that brown is a good color on you." Jasper said messing up my hair. Why can't I have normal kids. The kids on the Brady Bunch seem even more normal than mine and that's saying _a lot._

"Is Bella okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, she's right in there." I pointed at her door. Both Jasper and Emmett walked into her room. We heard Emmett yell "Bellsy!"

Bella responded with "Emmy!"

Mark turned to me. "Cullen, I love your kids!"

**Please Review, it would make me soo happy! **


	5. Dynamic Duo

**A/N: Wow I'm like so sorry that I missed two weeks! I have been having the worst writers block right now! Thank you to all the reviewers out there, you guys are like the reason I keep writing! Okay so I'm having extreme writers block so if anyone has any ideas please review or PM me! Thanks to my brother for being my awesome beta! Please Read and Review! Enjoy! **

Chapter 5: The Dynamic Duo

Meredith POV

Isabella Swan needed a neuro exam as well as to run some other tests. She defiantly broke some bones and she needed a CT.

"O'Malley and Grey, you two will get Ms. Swan both the X-Ray and the CT." Derek said.

George and I found a wheelchair and got Isabella in it. They gave Isabella a shot of morphine so let's just say she was a little… loopy. In the elevator she started singing Werewolves of London. It's a little weird that a girl her age would even know that song…

"Was I this loopy when I was on morphine?" I asked George.

"Haha no, Mer… you were actually worse. 'Derek, Finn, Derek, Finn!'" George mimicked.

"Oh come on I was stoned and I couldn't make a decision on which man I liked more."

"I love Edward, but I also love Jacob. What if I die? I could never make a choice!" Isabella said.

"Great, we have a Meredith Junior on our hands." George whispered to me as we walked off of the elevator.

I laughed as we walked down the hall. Isabella started to sing 'The Monster Mash.'

"Well, you've gotta admit, it's a classic." George said humming along.

"I can't wait to see you on morphine Bambi."

We gave Bella her CT, and left it for Derek and the radiologist take a closer look at it. Next George and I went down to give her an X-Ray.

"Look at that break…" I said to George who was looking at the same thing. "I mean seriously her leg is like shattered."

"Think she'll need surgery?"

"Yeah definitely." I replied.

We brought Isabella back up into her room when we were both finished.

"So how did it go?" Esme asked.

"Well she has some large breaks in her leg that she'll probably need surgery on," Esme face started to look terrified so I continued with the good news. "But Esme, rest assures she'll be in the best hands possible. Dr. Torres is the best orthopedic surgeon in Washington."

Derek walked in after looking at the CT. "Okay well Isabella has a concussion, but everything else looks fine.

"How bad is it Doc?" Said a man who sat my Isabella who had a pretty awesome mustache.

"It's not bad, I wouldn't worry too much about it." Derek reassured him.

"Come on Charlie, I'll buy you a coffee." Esme said to the mustache man. He nodded and stood up. Esme and Charlie both walked out the door leaving me Carlisle, George and Derek.

"Okay so Bella, you'll have to stay here over night because you have a concussion and you need surgery. But I'm sure Jake and Edward will be happy to keep you company." Carlisle explained.

"They are such great people. I think I love them both. Edward, Jacob, Edward, Jacob, if I die tomorrow I'd die before I got to make a choice." Bella said completely loopy and high.

"Meredith Junior? I think I rest my case." George whispered to me. I nudged him in the ribs.

"Bella, you won't die" Carlisle smiled at her.

"Dr. Grey?" Bella asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Would you rather a werewolf or a vampire?" She asked.

"Umm, well I'd rather a vampire, because werewolves kinda creep me out." I told her with a slight laugh. I love it when people are on morphine. I looked over at Carlisle who looked very uncomfortable.

"So Bella how is your pain on a scale of one to ten?" Carlisle asked. It seemed like he was trying to change the subject of vampires and werewolves.

"Uhh two, no one, no two…" Bella said.

George grabbed me by the wrist and out of the Bella's room. "Do you think that there is something weird about Carlisle? I mean I always have but the way he's acting… it's like he's hiding a secret or something." George said to me.

"No, I think Carlisle is a great guy, George. You're just being paranoid because he's a brunette." I said to him walking back inside Bella's hospital room.

"What does that have to do with anything?" George called back to me.

I ignored George's paranoia. Sure, I could agree that Carlisle and his family were a little different than others, but every family is weird. I stood next to Derek as he was examining her CT again.

Just then a copper-haired boy walked into Bella's room followed by another boy with bronze skin. "Oh great, Jacob, Edward, Jacob, Edward…" Bella repeated. "I can't choose!"

"You don't have to choose seeing as Jacob isn't your boyfriend." The copper-haired boy said. I was assuming he was Edward and Jacob was the muscular bronze skinned boy.

"Edward, she's just on some morphine so she'll be saying some things that she doesn't mean. " Carlisle said to one of his sons. "And Jacob, could you take Charlie out for a ride and get some of Bella's things. She'll be here for a few days, and Charlie's getting worried." Carlisle said to Jacob.

"Yeah," Jacob said to Carlisle, he then turned to Bella. "I'll be back soon Bells."

"Actually Edward, go get Emmett and Jasper. Bella needs to stay awake for the night and who better than Jasper and Emmett?" Carlisle said. Edward glared at his father and left the room.

That was when it clicked. They were the two people at the mall holding hands. They were the couple who was just in love that people hated them for it.

"I gotta go into surgery in a few minutes, so I'll see you guys later." Carlisle said looking at his watch. "Bella, you'll be fine and I'll see you when I get out of here."

"Bye-bye Dr. Sparkle Pants." Bella said to Carlisle who tensed up as he walked out of the hospital room. Okay, so that is ironic. First I see Carlisle's son sparkle and now Bella is calling Carlisle Dr. Sparkle Pants. It must just be a coincidence. Yeah, it's just a coincidence.

"Yeah I gotta go check on my other patients, so I'm leaving you two on concussion patrol. Make sure that she doesn't sleep at all." Derek explained.

"Can do Dr. McDreamy." George said to him. Unlike Carlisle he didn't tense up, Derek just smiled and walked out of the room.

"George what did you have in mind about the whole Carlisle is weird thing…"

*Two Hours Later*

George and I went to go check on Bella. Insider her room we saw Edward, Jasper and Emmett. Edward looked annoyed and just slump over on the couch in the corner. Emmett, Jasper and Bella were all laughing. Once we got into ear-shot were heard what they were laughing about.

"No but the greatest Seinfeld episode was when there in a Chinese Food Restaurant, and they're wait for a table. Its classic!" Jasper said.

"Hi guys, don't mind us, we just need to check up on Bella." George said as we both walked into Bella's hospital room.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." I answered.

"So chill out Eddie-Kinz, Bellsy here will be just fine." Emmett said. I smiled to myself then checked over Bella's charts. The 3 o'clock sun came around and sun shone through the window. Sun didn't come around in Seattle that much, but when it did, it was beautiful.

George cleared his throat and I looked up. Again, I see Edward's skin sparkling as well as Emmett's and Jasper's. Okay, now this was getting weird. I wasn't hungry this time and I think George is seeing this too. Edward looked down at his skin then back up as George and I who were staring.

"I gotta get some food." Edward said standing up grabbing Emmett and Jasper by the wrist. George and I stood there in shock.

"Did that really just happen?"George whispered to me.

"Oh God I think it did." I whispered back.

"I'm tired!" Bella complained.

"Sorry, but we have to keep you awake for the night." George apologized. Just then Jacob walked through the door.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said.

"Hi Jakey!" Bella replied.

George and I walked out of Bella's hospital room. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into an on-call room. "Did you just see that?" George said after the doors were safely closed.

"Yeah! Oh my God! So I'm not crazy? I swear I saw Bella and Edward in the mall and he freaking sparkled!" I put my pager down on the table.

"Permission to freak out?" George asked.

"Permission granted." I said. We both had a freak attack. "Wait, but there must be some medical reason behind it right?"

"Yeah, I mean… maybe they fell in toxic waste…"

"Yeah and became Superman, come on George, there's a reason behind it. Like maybe a birth defect, umm maybe there were in a nuclear waste explosion…" I offered.

"Come on," He said opening the door. "It's time to hit the books."

I nodded and followed him out of the small room. I was in such a hurry to get to the library that I almost ran into Derek. "Did you just get out of the on-call room with George?" Derek asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I gotta go." I said running off. "I'll see you later." George and I practically sprinted into the library.

"Okay, I saw this medical book called Weird Medical Reasons, or something. I'll look for that, you look for some other book that would explain skin dysfunctions." George instructed.

I nodded and looked through the Dermatology section of the library. I grabbed four books off the shelf and sat on the floor. George soon joined me. He also had a stack of books with him. We sigh knowing that we had to figure out all about the Cullens.

George and I must've lost track of the time because when we left the library, I checked my phone to see six new messages, all from Derek. Oh crap, it was already seven, and my shift ended three hours ago.

"What time is it?" George asked wearily. We were both tired, and going to the library did not help us find anything. Five hours and still no answer.

"It's seven." I told him. His eyes widen a bit.

"Seriously? It's already seven?" He asked in disbelief.

"Well it's a good thing that Olivia is on-call tonight or else she would have been pissed that I was late again." George said. (A/N: Okay so I know I had George with some other character that I added but for the sake of the story I'm having George with Nurse Olivia, and I know that they were only together for like an episode in season 1, but lets just pretend.)

"You wanna come over and have drinks and pick up some dinner?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds good. But you can't really drink…" George replied.

"When I said drinks I mean water for me and beer for you."

Just then Jackson approached us. "Hey guys." Jackson said to us.

"Hey," George and I said in unison.

"Okay, so I know that Carlisle and his family are nice people, but do they strike you as… I dunno weird?" Jackson asked. George and I both looked at each other.

"Umm no…" George said. "Why?"

"There's just something about them… Maybe I'm crazy." Jackson concluded. His pager went off. "Oh, 911… I gotta go." Jackson hurried off

"Why didn't you tell him what we saw?" I asked George.

"Mer, he's gonna call Psych. on us. We can't tell anyone until we know a medical reason for it. Not even Derek." George said in a low voice. "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." I agreed. "Now let,s go eat, I'm starving."

George's stomach growled. "Apparently, so am I." We both laughed. It was then that I remembered to call back Derek.

I pulled out my phone and pressed speed dial number four. Number one was voicemail, number two was home, number three was Christina and number four was Derek. Christina demanded that she was before Derek. I agreed only if I was before Owen.

Derek picked up his cell phone after only one ring. He must have been waiting for me. "Mer, where have you been? I left like a hundred messages!"

"Sorry, but I was uhh…" I looked at George. I wasn't supposed to tell Derek about the whole sparkling skin thing, and that was the whole reason that I went to the library in the first place. "In the library." He didn't have to know the reason why I was in there.

"Why were you in the library?" He asked. Oh come on!

"George and I were brushing up on our umm removing of a temporal lobe. It's a very difficult procedure as you may know because you a nuero surgeon, and you do that kind of thing every day, and I want to be a great nuero surgeon just like you some day, and to become a good one I have to study, study, study, and to study you need books, and a library has plenty of books to look through. But you probably already know that…" I started to trail off. I really hope I didn't ramble too much. Derek always says it's really easy to know when I'm nervous or lying. He claims that I ramble.

"George is a trauma surgeon. Why would he need to know how to remove a temporal lobe?" Derek asked. He was defiantly on to us.

"Oh he uhh wasn't reading about that. He was learning about uhh wilderness emergency care…" I mumbled the last words hoping that Derek would just ignore everything.

"Wilderness care? Why would O'Malley need to learn about that? He's never in the woods camping or hiking."

"He enjoys learning new ideas." I told Derek. I think that was a pretty reasonable thing to say. "Okay, I gotta go but we'll be home soon. Love you bye!"

"Who's _we_?" I heard Derek ask, but I just hung up the phone.

"That was painful to listen to." George said laughing. "You are the freaking worst liar ever!"

"Oh shut up George." I said as we passed through the sliding glass doors. I followed George into his car. Once he started up the engine he looked at me. "Remember, not a word."

"Yeah." I nodded.

We drove back to my house discussing random things that had nothing to even do with Carlisle and his family.

As George and I entered my house we heard Derek and Mark yelling at the tv. Oh great, football season just started. I would have to hear this every Sunday. Alex walked out of the kitchen with a Budweiser in his hand.

"What just happened?" Alex asked rushing back into the TV room.

Mark started saying all this football lingo to Alex who somehow understood all of it. How anyone could watch football is beyond me.

"Derek I'm home." I called to Derek who was eating a celery stick. He is probably the only guiy I know who is that big of a health nut, and who eat celery during a football game.

"Come lets go get something to eat." I told George. He nodded and we went into the kitchen. "Okay I'll make some pasta, seeing that there is like nothing to eat."

"No I'll make the pasta. You fail epically. Remember the last time?" George reminded me. We both started laughing at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Derek asked staring in the doorway.

"Nothing." I said trying not to start laughing again.

"So you guys spent five hours in the library… Wow, now don't you think that a long time to learn how to remove a temporal lobe when you just removed one last week. And besides, if you need help, you could've just asked. And wilderness emergency care… " It was obvious that Derek was on to us. But I don't think he understands what's really going on.

"You never know." George said with a complete straight face. He should be an actor something.

"But don't you think five hours is a little extensive considering you barely hike or camp?" Derek asked. Wait a minute, is Derek… jealous?

"Ohhh go, go go, go, go!" I heard Alex and Mark yell from the other room. "No are you kidding me?" Mark yelled at the box. One thing I never understood about guys was why they yell at the TV. They do know that it won't talk back right?

"Shep, get in here!" Alex called.

"One sec." Derek called back. "By the way, you left you pager in the on-call room that you were in with O'Malley." Derek said to me. He reached into his pocket and put in down on the kitchen table.

"Oh thanks, I was looking for that." I said. Derek's face was hard and he had his eyes fixed on George. George felt weak and powerless so he avoided eye contact with Derek.

"So, who wanted to tell me why you two were in the on-call room and gone for nearly five hours?" Derek said. He crossed his armed on his chest. His gray t-shirt had made his biceps look even more enhanced.

"If you can get over yourself for one minute then you'll realize that you are making a complete fool of yourself. Now you and I both perfectly know that I don't have feelings for Mer in that way. Sure, it's true I used to, but I have a girlfriend now. I wouldn't dream of taking Mer away from you, because she is seriously in love with you, and at times like this when you doubt her really shows your lack of trust." George ranted. I was thankful of George at that moment. "And by the way, there are something's in life that don't affect you that are kept secrets, and have nothing to do with affairs." George added in. "I should probably get going now, so I'll see you tomorrow." George walked away.

"I umm… I'm tired. I'm going to bed." I said softly. I brushed past him in the kitchen.

"Mer," He called after me in a soft voice.

Mark's timing couldn't be worse. "Come on Mer, your missing the game!" Mark said while grabbing a new bag of chips in the cabinet.

"Oh no, it's okay. Is Lex or Iz here?" I asked.

"Nope it's just you and the guys." Mark smiled. "Now come on!"

"Fine." I said in a defeated voice. I knew if I didn't say yes, then Mark would be hounding me the whole night.

I sat on the couch in between Mark and Derek. Alex said on the recliner next to Mark. Derek put his arm around my shoulders and whispered the hardest words for anyone to ever say. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are." I whispered back. I put my head on his shoulder in an attempt to sleep. Well, my attempt to sleep was an epic failure. I think trying to sleep during a football game is harder than coming up with a clinical trial.

**Remember read and review if you want it to get updated sooner! And please PM me with any ideas for the next chapter because right now I'm totally clueless! **


	6. It's Better If You Don't Know

**A/N: I am so so so sorry about being MIA for a long time! I can't even apologize enough! Okay so right now I'm having extreme writers block and i don't even know where the story is going. School is starting up pretty soon and I'm going on a cruise for two weeks so I might not update for two weeks but I'm going to try. I can't thank everyone who added me to their favorite story and reviewed. You guys are my inspiration to keep going. Please try to review my story. It would really mean a lot to me. **

Chapter 6: It's Better If You Don't Know

Meredith POV

"So Bella's surgery is today." Derek said the next morning at the kitchen table. He was drinking his normal black coffee with some dry toast. We had not spoken of the fight that we had last night, instead we swept the issue under a rug.

"Yeah." I replied. Just the mention of Bella or any of the Cullens sent shivers down my spine. I knew it, George knew it and even Jackson knew that there was something up.

"Good morning guys!" Izzie said walking in the kitchen. Alex followed behind looking a little drowsy.

"Good morn—" I was cut off by the sudden urge to vomit. I covered my mouth and ran into the bathroom.

"Mer?" I heard Derek call. He rushed into the bathroom as I emptied my contents in my stomach into the toilet. "Oh I guess the morning sickness started…"

"No duh Sherlock." I snapped back at him. Men can just be so stupid sometimes.

"Umm, okay." He muttered.

As Derek and I waited for the elevator, Mark approached us.

"Hey Shep. Some game last night right?" Mark said.

"Yeah it was pretty good." Derek said taking a long sip of his coffee.

"And what did you think of the game Mer?" Mark asked me.

"Well, it was boring, but that number 12 guy was pretty hot." I said. It was true, when that other team won and the number 12 guy took off his helmet I almost died!

"Umm, the Seahawks don't have a number 12… but we have Kelly Jennings who is number 21!" Mark said.

"No, number twelve on the navy blue team... the uhh…" I couldn't remember the team name.

"Patriots?" Derek added in for me.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Oh you like Tom Brady…" Mark said making a face.

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Mark started. He then *cough cough* "Idiot." *cough cough*

"Why?" I asked. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him.

*Cough Cough* "Pompous moron" *Cough Cough* Derek Faked cough.

"But he has a hot wife…" Mark said

"Oh yeah Gisele Bundchen is so—" I shot a glare at Derek. He knew that he had to change his wording about Gisele or whatever her name is. "Ugly, very ugly." Derek concluded.

"That's what I thought Derek." I smiled to myself and watched as the metal slide doors opened. We all walked onto the elevator. Rarely we get on an empty one, but today it was just Mark, Derek, and I.

"So what do you guys say we check on Ex-Blondie and his family after rounds to see how there doing?" Mark offered.

Derek and I both agreed. Even though it was a minor procedure, families often worry.

We all walked off of the elevator. I went to the resident lockers, Derek went into his office and Mark went to the Attending's locker room. I soon met up with Derek in Bella's room.

"Charlie, I know you're scared but trust me, it's going to be okay." Carlisle soothed.

Then a sudden wave of happiness filled the room. Carlisle turned to Jasper who just nodded. Derek didn't seem to notice and kept making notes on Bella's charts. Okay now something is definitely up with the Cullens.

"Charlie, why don't you and I go get some fresh air? You have been with Bella since midnight." Jasper offered. Jasper had this certain… I dunno power. One minute Charlie is freaking out and I'm tired and the next I'm feeling happy.

"Sure, that would be good for me to have." Charlie responded. Jasper and Charlie walked out of the way. Edward still sat on the couch in the room. He had an angry expression on his face. He muttered something so softly that I couldn't hear.

"Edward…" Carlisle warned.

Wait? How could Carlisle hear that? He was all the way across the room farther than I was away from him. And also Carlisle wasn't even paying any attention to Edward.

"Oh Carlisle, you dyed your hair back to blonde." I pointed out to avoid the awkwardness.

"Yeah, I couldn't stand another day with it." Carlisle responded.

"Okay Bella, how are you feeling today?" Derek asked Bella who looked pretty tired and hungry.

"Bored." Bella responded.

Derek smiled. "Okay, but besides bored, like do you have any pains, headaches, stomach aches, blurry vision, seeing double?" Derek asked.

"Well I have a head ache, but then again, I did tumble down thirty feet…" Bella said.

"Okay so no blurry vision or seeing double?"

"Nope. Only seeing one."

"Well that's good to hear." Derek said making some notes on her charts. "Okay, now I need you to stand up for me." Derek helped her stand up. The morphine often does make people a little dizzy and tired. "Okay so hold onto my arm with your right hand." Bella did what she was told as Derek held out his forearm for balance. "And with your left index finger, touch the tip of your nose."

Bella touched the tip of her nose with her left index finger and then did the same movement again with her right index finger.

"Very good Bella. Now sit at the edge of your bed and try to sit up straight." Bella followed commands. "Very good, now follow my finger with your eyes."

Bella had almost perfect eye movement.

"Dr. Shepherd, can I have some more morphine? My legs are really starting to hurt along with my head." Bella asked.

Derek nodded and ordered some more morphine for her.

Just then Mark and Emmett appeared in the door way singing Heart of Glass by Blondie.

"Dear God, why must I have the weird kids?" Carlisle asked to no one in particular.

"Tell me about it, I swear Mark is always over…" I responded.

Carlisle gave me a smirk and continued to listen to the song, which both guys got the lyrics completely wrong, but it was a good try.

Once they finished Mark went right into doctor mode, and started to examine Bella's leg. George slipped into the room and stood next to me.

"I have an idea…" George whispered to me. I nodded and we both walked into the hall. "Okay, so I was talking to Cristina and she was talking about some mega-book in your husband's office…"

"Yeah that like million page medical book…" I started to trail off. I then answered his proposition. "Yeah, I forgot all about that. You on-call tonight?"

"No I don't think so." George answered.

"Great, then come on over to my house and we can look over it."

"Umm, that might not be the best idea…"

"Why?" I asked.

"Your husband wants to kill me already. I swear he gave me the death glare like two seconds ago. Oh there he's giving it again." I looked over and saw Derek quickly look back down at Bella's charts.

"Don't worry about him, I'll talk to him at lunch."

"I don't know… I'll have to talk to Olivia and see what she's doing tonight. She may want me at the apartment since I haven't really been there in a while, but I'll talk to her."

"Sounds good." I told him.

Usually I sat with Alex, George, Izzie and Cristina at lunch, but today I decided to go eat lunch in Derek's office. With everything being so hectic lately, we really haven't had any one-on-one time to just talk.

I walked swiftly over the cat walk. Through the glass windows I could see Derek doing his normal paperwork. Maybe now wouldn't be the best time… No, I think he'll be pretty happy to see me.

I knocked once and opened this office door. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Mer."

"You busy? I thought that maybe we could eat lunch together."

"No, I need a break, come on in."

I nodded and closed the door. I sat down on his extremely comfy couch. "So how was your day so far?" I asked trying to make small talk.

"Great how was yours?"

"Pretty good." I opened my salad container and started to eat my lunch.

"I saw you in the OR gallery during surgery. You did a great job." He commented.

"I really hate ortho…" I announced.

"Yeah, I know, you are going into neuro like your awesome neuro-god husband."

"Well neuro is so much more interesting than any other specialty." I said. "But enough hospital talk for now. It seems like that's all we ever talk about nowadays."

"That's true. What do you wanna talk about?" Derek asked.

Maybe I should get his impression on the Cullens. "So do you like the Cullens?"

"Sure, they seem nice. And Carlisle is a great general surgeon as well."

"Okay, now what I'm going to tell you is something you cannot tell anyone."

"Okay." He agreed. "But does Cristina know what you're going to tell me?"

"No, this is how big it is. Okay, so remember when George and I spent the afternoon in the library?" Derek nodded. "Okay, that's because me and George swear that we saw their skin sparkle. There is definitely something up with the Cullens." Derek tried to open his mouth to protest, but I didn't let him. "Let me finish. Carlisle also has like supersonic hearing. Edward muttered something and Carlisle wasn't even looking at him or listening and was at the other side of the room and he heard him. Also, I think Jasper has like this certain power. He like calmed down the room and Carlisle like thanked him. And Bella was saying something about monsters and werewolves and other immortals."

"Okay, there is some medical reason behind all of this I bet. Skin sparkling, it's probably some hallucination that your having because of all of your hormone are mess up, and when you told George he made himself believe. Carlisle, I have noticed has great hearing and that's just something that he was born with. Also Jasper's 'power' is again with your hormones. You are going to probably experience some mood swings, but that is totally normal. And finally Bella was on morphine. People will say a bunch of crap on morphine. I remember when you when you were on morphine." Derek concluded.

"Bella called him Dr. Sparkle Pants and that was after I saw him sparkle. Don't you find it a little weird? And it only sparkles in the sunlight."

"Okay, yes it is a little weird that this is happening." Derek agreed. "But I bet that this little idea started in your head and it's just growing and growing. I'm sure it's really nothing."

Not wanting another fight I just nodded my head. I continued to eat my salad.

I was checking up on Mrs. Jones, a very sweet old lady who just had a hip replacement. She just complemented my work. She told me that I was a talented surgeon, something that you really wouldn't hear too often from patients.

I promised to check up on her soon as I walked out of her room. As I walked back out into the hall I heard a commotion. It was coming from Bella's room. I sprinted into her room where Bella was seizing. A nurse was elevating her bed and a nervous Edward in the corner.

"Someone page Dr. Cullen and Chief Shepherd!" I yelled.

One of the nurses nodded and went off to the nurse's station. I rolled Bella over to her side. Edward was still panicking, "What's going on? Will she be okay?" He asked with pure panic in her voice.

"Edward Bella will be fine. Go tell your family and her father what is going on." I instructed.

"No, I can't leave her."

"Fine, just talk to her. Tell her that she'll be okay and that you are here for her."

Just then Carlisle sprinted into the room. Wow, that was pretty fast, considering he just paged him a few seconds ago.

Carlisle took over my position. Derek arrived a few minutes later. It was getting a little crowed in Bella's room so I decided to go try to find their family to let them know what was going on. I wandered down to the cafeteria to see if they were there. Not only did I find Rosalie and Emmett, but I also found George, Alex, Izzie, and Cristina. I first went over to Emmett and Rosalie. They looked very affectionate with each other. I guess they come from a pretty close family.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that Bella had a seizure, and now Derek and your father are just checking on her head right now." I decided to use the first name basis with them, because it would make them feel a little more at ease.

"Is everything all right?" Emmett asked worried.

"Yes, I don't think it's anything major." I told them.

They both seemed to relax a little bit. Emmett even smiled. "Well you know worst case scenario Edward just—"

Emmett was cut off by Rosalie. "Yeah thanks for the update Meredith."

I was utterly confused. What would Edward do? Hmm, it sounded a lot like George's old saying. 'What would Keanu Reeves do?' Yeah, that statement lasted for all of a week, partly because Alex wouldn't stop making fun of him for it, and also it really didn't make any sense.

"Yeah, umm anytime." I turned and walked away from them. This was starting to get a little weird.

I walked over to all my friends and pulled up an empty seat.

"How was lunch with Derek? Did you guys make up?" Cristina asked.

"Yeah, we're good now I think." I replied.

"George told us what happened last night. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there!" Izzie said.

"No, its fine, Iz."I told her.

Just then, both Izzie and Alex's pagers went off. "Duty calls.' Alex said.

"Bye." Izzie said before they both left.

"Okay, Mer, I know I wasn't suppose to say anything about the Cullens, but Cristina saw them sparkle and she find them different too. So I told her everything." George explained.

Cristina nodded her head. "Mer, I'm with you and Bambi here. They are not human."

"Well, George don't be mad, but I told Derek. He looked at me like I had two heads and claimed it was all just because of my pregnancy and my hormone being all screwed up."

"That's fine I guess." George said. "Oh and I talked to Carlisle like a little while ago. But It had to be cut short because of a 911 page for Bella. Do you know if she's alright?"

"Yeah she's fine. Did you say he was in the cafeteria when he was paged?" I asked.

"Yeah…"

"No, that can't be. He came up only seconds after he was paged." I said.

"Seriously?" Cristina asked.

"Seriously." I answered.

"Okay Mer, I just talked to Olivia and she wants help cleaning the apartment tonight so I can't be there."

"That's okay. Can you come Cris?"

"When am I ever not there?" She asked.

That was pretty much true. Cristina always came without invitation.

The rest of the day passed by quite quickly. I walked over to Derek's office to see if he was ready to go home. From the catwalk, I could see Carlisle walk into his office. I fastened my pace and tried to see if I could walk in on their conversation.

I opened the door and heard. "Why don't you and Esme come on over?"

"Sure, we'd love too. Esme has been worried sick about Bella, and I think she needs to spend some time with people outside of the hospital." Carlisle said.

"Great, we love having company over, right Mer?" I was still standing in the doorway witnessing Derek inviting Esme and Carlisle over.

"Yeah, company is great." I replied.

"Yeah, so why don't you and Esme come over around seven?" Derek asked.

"Sounds great. I can't wait to see you and Mer's house plans."Carlisle said. "Well I should probably go check on Bella but I'll see you guys at seven."

Carlisle brushed past me. "So you ready to go home?" Derek asked.

"Did you seriously just invite him over?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah why?"

"Derek, I tell you a secret about how the Cullens aren't exactly normal and the next minute you turn around and ask him over to our house. What are your main intentions here?"

"To show you that there is nothing wrong with the Cullens. They are just normal people."

"Did I tell you that Cristina saw them sparkle all on her own? Doesn't that tell you something? That maybe your wife is not just hallucinating and having hormone issues, that maybe she's telling the truth?"

Derek's face softened. "Mer, if this is really what you think happened then I believe you. If you really think that the Cullens aren't normal then I'll call up Carlisle and cancel."

"Are you kidding me? George and Cristina are coming over and we need to talk to Esme, and see if she'll tell us anything about them." I smiled.

"Mer, you don't know that they are people, not lab rats…" Der asked smiling.

"Fine, then I'll not have her give us a DNA sample." I joked. "And by the way, thank you."

"For what?"

"Believing me."

"Anytime." He said pulling me into a hug.

After about a minute, we parted. He grabbed his briefcase and led me out the door. As we walked down the hall our hands would casually bump into each other, until he held my hand. Personally that was too much PDA for me, which most people wouldn't find it to be that much at all, but I held onto his hand anyways.

"So tell me how was the rest of your day?" I asked.

"More paperwork, it was a pretty slow day. And how was the rest of yours?"

"Same old, same old." I told him.

We walked up to the the elevator and as normal Derek pressed the down button like five time. He claims that it comes faster, but it really doesn't. But like all men, they always think they're right.

We talked more about our day until we got home.

When we got home the door was surprising unlocked. We both ignored that and walked in.

"Well it's about time you guys got here!" We heard Cristina yell from the other room.

"You know, normal people don't just break into their friend's house when they aren't home." Derek said to Cristina.

Cristina emerged to the front hall where Derek and I were taking off out jackets and shoes. "Well normal men don't use that much mousse, but well look at you."

I couldn't help but laugh at Cristina's come back. Derek looked at me as I tried to hide my laughter.

"Well, I'm gonna start dinner." Derek said walking to the kitchen.

"Don't bother, I already ordered pizza and it should be here pretty soon." Cristina said.

"Of course you did…" Derek said.

"Oh and Izzie called. Jackson, Lexie, her and Alex are going out for dinner and they invited us but I told them we had plans. Oh and Mark switched shifts with someone and so he's on-call tonight. Looks like it's just the three of us!" Cristina said excitedly.

"Actually Carlisle and Esme are coming over tonight." I told her.

"No freaking way!" Cristina said.

"Cristina, shouldn't you be home with Owen?" Derek asked her.

"Nah, he's being all moody lately so I told him to just take it easy tonight and sleep. Besides it's just him and Arizona tonight and trust me, she can make anyone happy just by looking at her."

After we all ate our pizza we hung out and watched old surgeries. We didn't even notice the time until we heard a knock on the door.

Derek got up answered the door while Cristina and I tried to make the room look more presentable.

They came for about an hour until they got a call from their house that one of the kids broke something. They didn't seem to mind. According to them it was pretty normal.

"Thank you so much for having us over. It's been hard for us to find people to hang out with since we move so much." Esme said smiling.

"Yeah it's been fun having you guys." Derek agreed.

"Oh dear me, I forgot my sweater on the back porch." Esme said.

"Oh don't worry about it. I'll get it." Derek said going back into the house to get her sweater. Once Derek was inside Carlisle and Esme both looked at Cristina and me.

"I know that you two and George don't think we're exactly normal people. And yes, that is true, but trust me we are absolutely harmless." Carlisle assured us.

Cristina and I were both nervous at that moment. "Well then what are you?" Cristina asked with all of her courage she had.

"It's better if you don't know."

**Love it? Hate it? Leave a review! Also send me a PM if you have any ideas for the next chapter. **


	7. Discussing, Planning and Pictionary

**A/N: Wow, yes you guys may yell at me all you want, I have not updated in over a month... Well, School just started up again and let me tell you, I've had so much homework so far already! So Last chapter got literally zero response, except for one person adding the story to the favorites list (You know who you are!) now is that because you guys don't like the story? Was last weeks chapter too confusing or was it just downright bad? I really want to know what you guys think of my story,even if you just leave an anonymous review, I'll take it. Theres only going to be a few more chapters of the story:( But fear not because I am currently writing a Carlisle and Esme all human story with RxE, BxE, JxA and possibly Nessie and Jacob in it. Feel free to PM me with any ideas on that story or any ideas on this story. I don't bite and I would love to hear some feedback. Well, enough rambling and advertising my new stories. Although if you want to, you can read some one-shots I have on my profile and review those, that would be great! Well, enough with me rambling (Yeah, i know I've already said that..) And onto the story! **

**Disclaimer- (Yes I have forgot to for the other 6 chapters) I own nothing, but I wish I did. But i do have a Carlisle Life-Size Cardboard Cutout. (Yeah, I know I'm crazy and a little bit random) **

Chapter 7: Discussing, Planning and Pictionary.

Carlisle POV:

Derek soon arrived back with Esme's sweater.

"Thank you so much, Derek." Esme said to him.

"Oh yeah, it's no problem." He responded. Meredith and Cristina still looked shook up from what I said to them. I walked over to Meredith to give her a hug good-bye.

"Bye Mer." I said to her out loud, then I whispered "Please don't be afraid. I am protecting you by not telling you." She tensed up at my embrace, but after telling her that, she seemed to relax a little bit.

Then Esme walked over to give her a hug as well. "Exactly what Carlisle said." Esme whispered to Meredith.

"Well, I'll see you guys all tomorrow then." I said to all three of them.

Derek nodded. "Okay, great."

Cristina and Meredith both bolted into the house. Derek had a look of confusion, but followed behind them. He flashed us one last smile and closed the door. From inside the house I could hear Meredith and Cristina screaming. A great thing about being a vampire was the extraordinary hearing that you have.

"What is you guy's problems?" Derek asked them.

At the same time they both explained what I told them. "Derek… Carlisle… it's better if you don't know… harmless… not like us…!" Meredith explained.

"Wait what?" Derek asked.

"What she means is that when you got Esme's sweater, Carlisle told us that they weren't like us. But they are harmless and it would be better if we don't know. And something about he's protecting us by not telling us." Cristina explained in a calmer voice than Meredith's but was still shaky.

There was a moment of complete silence. Esme and I turned to walk away thinking that Derek didn't believe it and just walked away. I found that with most Chiefs and surgeon. There always has to be a medical reason behind it, and if there isn't they won't believe it. They feel that they are always right and much too arrogant to let someone tell them off.

"Are you saying… No, guys I'm sure you misheard him. He probably is just joking you. He probably knows that you guys find him weird and different and he's probably getting revenge or something." Derek told them. Of course Derek would never believe what I said to them. An intern or a resident might believe it, but most definitely not an attending or Chief of surgery for that matter.

"Family meeting." Esme said in a voice that was so low, that no human would ever hear it.

"Okay, we should probably go get the others." I replied in a low voice. She nodded and we both walked to our car. I opened the passenger door for her. She smiled and got in. I closed the door for her and walked around to the driver's side.

"Who says chivalry's dead?" Esme asked smiling.

"I sure don't." I replied. Esme had this twinkle in her eyes that I could get lost in. I apparently did seem to get lost in it when Esme pointed to the road.

"Umm Carlisle, I think you need to start the car then look at the road when you drive… but you know that's just a thought." She joked.

"Yeah, I knew that." I cleared my throat and started to car. My eyes looked straightly at the road. I've loved Esme since she was sixteen when she broke her leg. When she left I never forgot her. When I found her again it was a miracle, but at the same time, in her condition at the time, it was depressing.

"You look very thoughtful…" Esme pointed out. I have loved Esme for over 90 years, we could read each other like an open book… or well I can. According to her, I keep quiet too much and wear the same 'everything is fine' mask.

"Oh it's nothing." I flashed a smile at her and my eyes went back to the road.

"You seem a little tense." She said quietly.

With my right hand I groped around to find her hand. She helped me out and placed her hand in mine. "Trust me Esme, it's nothing. I'm just worried about Meredith, Cristina and George. If they find out, who knows what the Voulturi would do. Bella already knows and if three more people know then, they could kill them."

"Do we have to leave town again?" Esme whispered.

Slowly I nodded. "That would be safest for everyone."

"Well, where are we going now? We need to get out of Washington, and I can't have Edward leave Bella again." Esme said.

"We'll just have to discuss all of this at the family meeting. We'll see what the kids think is best." I told her.

"But Edward will have the most important input and he won't leave Bella alone at the hospital."

"We'll have Jake take over. It will only be for an hour."

"But I don't think that would…" Esme started to say but I cut her off.

"Esme, please!" I interrupted her. I was annoyed by her 'buts' and 'what ifs' that she repeated. Yes, I know that we should probably leave Washington, and yes I know Edward will be depressed about it, but he'll get over it… What am I saying? This whole angry urge went through my body. Never have I ever raise my voice or used an ugly tone with Esme. I looked over at Esme who was looking back at me. Her face was a mixture of shock, disbelief and somewhat a little sad.

"Okay." She said in a voice that was a whisper even for a vampire.

"Esme, I… I'm so sorry. I should have never snapped at you. You were just trying to help out and…" I trailed off. I was ashamed of myself. Most married couples would maybe find these fights pretty normal, but not with Esme and I. We never really got into fights.

"It's fine. I know that you're a little frustrated because I know how much you like the new hospital, and all the people that you met there." That was one thing that I loved about Esme. She was always just so understanding. She squeezed my hand in reassurance as we drove home.

Once we walked through the door I brought my lab coat down into the laundry room and threw it into the machine. Today I had a patient throw up blood all over it, and I was not about to let the kids and Esme have an uncomfortable night over it.

Once I got back upstairs I called for the kids. "Family Meeting!" I yelled.

Alice and Jasper were the first to appear down stairs. "I told Edward 20 minutes ago, so he should be here right about…" The front door opened and closed. "Now." Alice smiled. I love Alice's visions. She knew about the family meeting that I was going to call before I even did.

Edward stomped up the stair into the living room where Esme, Alice, Jasper and I were standing. "This better be quick, I left the dog alone with Bella." Edward grumbled.

_"It will be Edward, just have some patience." _I thought.

"Fine." He responded.

"Is Rose and Em home?" Esme asked Alice and Jasper.

"Yes they are upstairs I believe." Jasper replied.

"Emmett, Rose come on!" I yelled up to them. They both walked down the stairs and into the living room.

We all sat down on the ring of sofas with the antique coffee table in the middle. Jasper and Alice sat next to each other on one of the sofas, on the next, was Emmett and Rosalie and then was Esme and I, and last was Edward who was sitting alone.

"So I called this family meeting because of Meredith and her friends." I told them.

"Are they still suspicious?" Emmett asked.

"Yes and more than ever." Esme answered. "We really need to keep on the down low. We need to act as normal as possible."

"Well, Emmett here almost blew it." Rose commented in a cold voice.

"What did he say?" I questioned.

"'Oh if Bella dies then Edward can just—'" Rose mocked. "But don't worry I cut him off. Although Meredith still noticed. I could tell that she was very suspicious."

"See, this is what I'm talking about. In school if you do it, the people there aren't that sophisticated that they won't notice. At hospitals, these doctors are smart and most are very observant. You can't just act like you normally would. You need to act like a mortal."

"Also Jasper, you need to control you calming." Edward said. "Meredith noticed."

"I am sorry, but it was necessary." Jasper said defending himself.

"No Jasper, your power is useful but not always necessary. If you do it at home we all thank you for it, if you do it at school, the student won't notice but you just can't do it in hospitals." I told him.

"Well Carlisle, you might be telling people off but at the same time Meredith has noticed most of your suspicious behavior." Edward said to me. I couldn't believe it. No he was wrong, there's no way… is there?

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well, let's see…" He started. "First of all, Meredith somewhat noticed the wave of calmness in the room, but she didn't really think anything of it until you thanked Jasper. And also I mumbled to myself. Sure, you can hear it, but no one else can. You made her suspicious by not even looking at me and you responded from the other side of the room. Also when Bella was seizing you were talking to George in the cafeteria, but you then were in Bella's room like two seconds after you were paged. I respect that you really care for Bella, but it was a mild seizure and Alice already saw it coming and Alice knew that she would be okay."

I couldn't believe myself. His word stung and his face was hard. "I-I didn't know. I'll be more careful with how I act."

"But the skin sparkling is something that we're all to blame for. She saw me sparkle first, then Carlisle then Emmett, Jasper and I." Edward explained. "So to prevent this from happening again stay away from the sun at all cost. And seriously watch the weather."

"Thank you for that Edward. Now tonight we told Meredith and Cristina what we were told to tell them." Esme told them. The night before Alice saw us going over and we all agreed to just tell them that we're harmless and try to buy us more time in Seattle.

"And…" Rosalie asked.

"They won't let anything go." Esme answered." Which means…"

"Which means we're moving." Emmett answered looking straight at the coffee table. Rosalie crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch.

"No, I am not leaving Bella." Edward answered. There is not a chance that I'm going to leave her again."

"If you love her, then let her have her senior year, and once she graduates have her go to college with you. We need to leave." I told him sternly.

"Worst case scenario they find out." Emmett said.

"Yeah, Emmett, then the Voulturi kills all of us." Rose sneered.

"No just hear me out. The Voulturi doesn't need to find out. Carlisle could just distract the Voulturi and we would all be good." Emmett said.

"Emmett that must be the stu—" Rose was cut off by Jasper.

"Best idea ever." Jasper said. Emmett sat up in his chair. Rarely would anyone say that to him. "The plan would have to be modified but it is okay. We just don't tell them that we're vampires. Tell them that we're like wizards or something. Carlisle could just smooth it over with the Voulturi before anything happens." Jasper explained to all of us. Jasper had a great point. We could just tell them that we're immortal or something.

"Hey, that wasn't my idea!" Emmett complained.

"But Emmett you were the foundation for the idea!" Jasper explained to Emmett.

"Is that like… good?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, that is very good." Jasper told him. Emmett smile grew ten times larger than before. "Anyways," Jasper continued. "If we tell them that we're like wizards than well maybe we can throw them off."

I had to think about this idea. I know that Jasper is a very smart guy, but this idea sounds crazy.

"No, we need to stand our guard with the Voulturi. I am sick of having to worry about those stupid people. We tell the freaking humans about us and just be done with it. Besides, I think Aro has a creepy crush on me, and it's really starting to freak me out." Alice said.

"I umm, don't think it's on you…" Jasper said softly.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. "Are you saying I'm ugly Jasper Whitlock?"

"No, I'm just saying I don't think he likes your kind of people…" Jasper tried to explain.

"And now what do you mean by that?" Alice snorted.

"I think he likes…" Jasper looked over to Edward and them me.

"Are you serious?" Alice asked.

"No he does not… does he?" I asked.

"Yeah, even I knew that!" Emmett said.

"Wow now that would just explain so many things…" I said.

"People can we focus here and not talk about who Aro like's and doesn't like. We are in a freaking crisis here." Rosalie nearly yelled.

"Aww, Rose it is okay. I'm sorry that Aro doesn't have a crush on you." Emmett tried to soothe. All it got him was a glare that looked like daggers from Rosalie.

"She's got a point here. We really need to focus on this issue." Edward agreed with Rose.

"Aww, little Edward is a little embarrassed." Emmett said.

"Emmett, I will kill you." Edward glared at Emmett.

"But seriously, we really should think of a plan…" Esme chimed in. Emmett was about to open his mouth, but Esme cut him off. "Don't saying anything Emmett."

"You know what, let's just act normal and see if Meredith and her friends just stop noticing the signs. Sooner or later they'll just realize that maybe we're harmless and some things are better left on said." I added in. It was true, once they noticed that we weren't going to do anything, they would realize that maybe they should just drop it.

"No Carlisle that's a stupid plan." Rose said.

"Rosalie, it is a fine plan." Esme defended me.

"Esme you don't have to defend him just because you're his wife." Rose sneered.

"Well I think it is okay." Edward told me.

"All in favor of my plan please raise your hands." I instructed.

Jasper, Edward, Alice, Emmett and Esme all raised their hands.

"Okay, all opposed?"

Rose raised her hand glaring at me.

"I'm sorry, but do you have a better one?" I asked.

"I say we move to freaking Uruguay and just forget about Seattle!" Rose told all of us.

"It's too sunny in Uruguay I think…" Emmett said.

"Ugh you guys are impossible!" Rosalie shrieked standing up. "Carlisle I need your credit card, I need to go shopping!"

I handed her my credit card, not wanting too argue with her. Besides it would probably be a little bit better if I got her out of the house for a little bit.

"Ugh I'm mad too!" Alice said standing up. "Can I please have your American Express?" Alice asked in a voice you just couldn't say no too.

I nodded and handed her another one of my credit cards. We all knew Alice wasn't exactly angry; she just wanted to go shopping.

"I think the mall is probably closed by now… it's like 9:30." Jasper pointed out.

"Not in Anchorage, we can make it there by 9:45 or 8:45 there time if we run." Alice suggested.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rose and Alice both ran out the front door and started to run to Alaska.

"So, who wanted to play Pictionary?" Emmett asked. "I call Edward on my team!"

"No, I am going to save Bella before that dog bites her head off." Edward said walking away.

"So, you guys wanna play?" Emmett asked again.

We all had nothing better to do so we agreed. I think this night got about ten times better….

**Love it? Hate it? Leave me a review or PM me with any ideas, or with any questions, or just to even say 'hi'. Once again, I dont bite and I love your reviews, It's like Christmas to me! **

**3 Meghan  
**


End file.
